The Reckoning
by doarfthXx
Summary: After they find Andrew, he takes them to a safe house filled with supernaturals. Can they learn to control their powers? M for later chapters- possible lemons. Afther The Awakening. Sukcy summary please read, if you like my other stories you'll like this!
1. First Night Safe

1**Alright, I know that the people who have me on their author alert are probably thinking the same thing. So yes, I do have four stories going at once now that I've stared this one, well, sorta. I'm no longer writing my first story Harder Than You Know. Sorry, it's just that I lost where I was going with the plot on it. So since that one's gone, I decided to make a new one. This is set starting at the end of The Awakening when they have just pulled up at the house. There is going to be some OCs' and just a warning, there are going to be a lot of them so it may be a bit hard to keep track of them all. Okay, you guys don't want to hear me talking anymore. On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, or the adult Andrew('cus one of the OCs' is gonna be named Andrew)

Chloes' Point of View

We just pulled into the driveway of the three story rambling Victorian that Andrew told us we were going to stay in. We were all exhausted and could not believe that after a week on the run that we were finally going to be sleeping in actual beds. Has anything so simple ever sounded so unbelievably wonderful?

"Wow," Simon said in awe. "So this is our new temporary home?"

"More temporary than you think," Andrew commented.

"I'm sorry what?"Tori asked in confusion.

"Well, we're only staying in this house for the night."

It may sound pathetic, but that one sentence made me start to panic. I know, it sounds odd that after finding out the whole supernatural world exists, finding out that I am one, running away from crazy scientists that experimented on me and my new friends, getting captured by them, seeing my Aunts ghost earlier tonight, and getting shot, this made me panic. But to my relief, I wasn't the only one who was put on edge. Derek's jaw set and his shudders tensed. Simons smile that seemed to always be on his face was now seeming forced and looked as if it was taking everything he had just to keep it there. And Tori, well...

"What the hell do you mean we're only staying here for tonight? We've been on the run for over a week and you're telling us that once we find who Derek and Simon think will answer all our questions we're only going to be here for one freaking night?" __

Here we go again. 

"Tori, calm down," Andrew reasoned. "Yes, we're only staying here for the night because tomorrow we are going to another safe house that has other supernaturals in it so that can all learn to how to control your powers."  
At the idea of being able to control our powers and have a place to say with other people who are like us. But I had so many questions. Were the other supernaturals adults? Would there be teenagers at the house? How long would we be staying there? We all shuffles into the house when we were told to with out much complaining- except from Derek, he wanted to know all the details on the house we were going to stay at tomorrow. I couldn't blame him- I really wanted to know the answers to the questions I had, but I was really too tired to care at the moment. Andrew told us that we could take any of the bedrooms on the second floor and none of us needed any further instruction. I went upstairs as fast as I could when I was only running on practically no sleep. I didn't even bother changing, just got under the covers and fell asleep before my head even hit the pillow. ****

Maxwells' Point of View (One of my OCs')

"Kids, come to the kitchen, dinners ready!"

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. Just another... long... unsuccessful... angst filled day. If we don't find her soon, I don't know what I'll do. I sat down in-between Ryan and my younger brother Andrew.

"Hey Charlotte, what did you make?" Tyler and Trent asked at the same time in that freaky way that twins do. It never failed to creep me out.

Charlotte set down about twelve serving plates with either steak, mash potatoes, pasta, or salad. Every one lunged at whatever they wanted while I stayed where I was. I always have something different.

"Oh, Maxwell honey, let me go get your steak. I couldn't put it with the others."

I grunted a thanks and went to the fridge to get my blood. We found that if I drink it at every meal then I can actually stomach certain types of people food instead of just blood and really rare steaks. Sometimes, it sucks being a vampire. When I sat back down a took a big gulp of my favorite blood type- O positive. There was a collective round of gags from the other supernatural teens at the table- except for Andrew and James. It was like this every meal, no matter how many times they've seen it. I hated it. It made me feel different- like I was a breed apart. Which technically I was. Vampires and werewolves are considered the out casts of the whole supernatural world and there was always prejudice against us. James never gag or showed any sign of disgust when I took my fix- he knew how it felt to be an outsider since he was a werewolf. I can't say I'm not one of the people who are against werewolves living amongst supernaturals, but I owe James and his Dad Steve mine and Andrews lives. If it weren't for them, I probably would've sucked Andrews' blood and gone to jail for murder. When you're on the run from a group of crazy scientists, blood is hard to come by.

"Dude," Ryan started, "do you always have to drink it in front of us?"

"Dude, do you always have to eat real food in front of me?" I replied bitterly.  
The table fell silent and I felt a sense of satisfaction. With a glare I turned back to my rare steak and was gladly ignored by everyone. Good, I liked it better that way. Ever since we escaped the lab and I found out that our sister was no longer there, I'd been in an especially bad mood. Andrew and I had lived at the lab our entire lives, only seeing each other at meals and when we were aloud outside. We use to see each other when our mother would have Andrew and I get together with our younger sister. But she stopped visiting just before I turned seven. That was ten years ago. I knew we never saw her too thanks to my all hearing vampire ears. We were forever forbidden to have any form of contact with her for two reasons. One- one day I had lost control and tried to bite one of the new keepers since he had gotten my feeding time wrong. I shuddered at the memory. It wasn't my fault. When a vampire is deprived of blood for too long, they can't control themselves. Reason two- she had begun showing signs of necromancy. It was un- heard of for a necromancer to show before they've at least turned 10, and she was only about four years old almost five. They thought that maybe her being around the undead so often- me- had caused her powers to surface before they should. After that, we never saw her again. I'd always hoped that maybe they kept her at the compound and when she was in her teens we would be able to see her again, only we couldn't. And once we escaped, we'd found out that she never stayed at the compound. That her visits were just that- visits. But we will find her. My family is all I have. Right now that family is only my half brother- me and Andrew have the same Mom- and my half sister Chloe- again, same Mom.

I mentally sighed. My sweet innocent little sister. I adored her, but my memories of the times we all shared were beginning to fog over. I doubted that shed even remember that we existed, she was too young. But I wasn't. There were three things I would never forget about her. One- she was blond and had big blue eyes. Two- she stuttered, really badly. I remembered once when I had to beat up another subject for making fun of her stutter and making her cry. Poor kid never stood a chance against my super strength. And last bur certainly not least- her name. It was beautiful and unique and when Andrew turned 13 and I was 15 we got tattoos of her name in fancy print that almost looked cursive eight above our hearts(yes, vampires have hearts.) My hand involuntarily went to my chest above the tattoo of the name of the most innocent, precious girl in the world. Now if only we could find her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Masons voice.

"Alright everyone," the middle aged man began. "I have an important announcement. Tomorrow around noon we will be receiving a new batch of supernaturals. I want you all to make them feel welcome." I couldn't help but notice that he looked at neon particular when he said that last part. So I'm not the most social guy in the safe house- get over it.

"How many are coming?" asked a blond headed girl. That was just like her to try and find out how many more potential besties she could make, such a Casey thing to do.

"Four, I believe. Five if you count Mr. Carson." We all knew him, he was practically head of the safe house.  
"Are they teenagers? And how many are girls and how many are boys?" Casper asked. Knowing him he probably just wanted to figure if there would be any hot chicks he could try and bang. The little pervert.

"We were told that there will be two boys and two girls, all teenagers," Charlotte explained.

The twins perked up at this. "Really?" Tyler started a 'sexy' smirk gracing his lips. His twin Trent had on the same one.

"What are their powers?" Addison asked. She tried to say it casually, but I could tell she was hoping that there would be another necromancer for her to share stories with. I always felt kind of bad for her, she was the only one who didn't have a teacher besides Andrew. James and I had Steve to teach us how to control our strength and ignore our super senses, Casper, Trent, and Tyler had Mason to teach them how to not un-intentionally throw objects at some ones head (they were telekinetic, Volos to be exact), Casey had Charlotte to teach how to stay in her body and how to get out and in plus how to heal (shamans), and Megan, Sophie, Sasha, and Jade had Claire to teach them spells. Alex would train with Andrew when he was around, but he had control over his powers, so he didn't really need it. But Addison? There were no necromancer teachers for her, so I can see why she'd be excited.

"I'm not positive, but it think there's a sorcerer, a witch, a werewolf, and a necromancer."I stiffened at the mention of a werewolf and felt hope bubble up in my chest at the mention of a necromancer. Our sister had been a necromancer, and by now she would be well into her teens. Maybe she would be one of them. I could only hope.

After the announcement everybody squealed at talked about how excited they were to see some new faces. I couldn't exactly say the same, but I was eager to see if maybe, just maybe, one of those girls turned out to be my sister.

Chloe Amelia (Fellows) Saunders. ****

Alright, I hope you guys liked it. I know that it's a little hard to keep up with because it has so many OCs' but the next chapter will have introductions so that'll give you all a clearer picture on who's who. This has been an I sea I've had for a while and hope you liked it. Anything that bothers you, please tell me. Unless it's about how you don't like that Chloe has two half brothers she doesn't even remember because I know that a lot of people will be against that. Love you all. REVIEW! :D 3 C'mon just look at the poor little review button down there, it seems so lonely. I think it needs a friend. :D


	2. Inroductions and Reunions

**Alright, I'm posting so soon because I haven't gotten like any reviews. I realize there wasn't a lot to comment on from the chapter and that it was pretty short and extremely confusing to some so I'm writing the next chapter where they introduce themselves and you get a feel for everyone. Thanks to the people who did review, it really makes my day. :D so here goes the chapter! **

**Disclaimer- wish I did but I don't so don't rub it in you jack ass!**

_Dereks' Point of View_

"Kids, get ready, we're going to the safe house in a half hour!" Andrew called. There was a grunt of acknowledgment from each of us, too caught up in the fact that we were eating actual, real, not junk, honest to God food to give much of a verbal confirmation. I had to be on about my fourth helping of bacon and French toast. Simon was having only French toast and I refused any use of syrup or powdered sugar on his and made him also eat an apple. He wasn't happy, but he didn't complain- much. Not my fault he has diabetes. Chloe ate hers without anything but butter on them too, and she had a stock of grapes. I think that she was just trying to make sure that Simon didn't feel left out, selfless little blond.

When the time came we all climbed into the truck, Tori in the front with Andrew, Simon, Chloe, and me in the back. Normally I would sit in the front, but Tori decided to be bitch about it and I wouldn't wish a half hour ride in the back of a truck with Tori on anybody. Well, maybe the Edison Group, maybe. The drive there was fairly silent, the only sounds coming from the radio and Tori constantly asking if we were almost there. I looked out the window the entire time, trying- and failing- to ignore the anger and jealousy that flared up in my chest as Simon reached for Chloes' hand. I watched out of the corner of my eye as their fingers intertwined and he rested them on his thigh. My fists clenched and I decided to pointedly ignore them, but it was harder than I thought. I may have wanted them to get together before when we were at Lyle house, but that was before she stayed with me during my Changes. Since the first partial Change, my wolfs become more vocal. And there's on topic he can't get enough of; Chloe. After we encountered those werewolves in the park, I thought about what they said- not about the pack, about Chloe. On the bus I was thinking about the whole thing and realized with a shocking certainty that they were right, Chloe's my mate. But I'm not gonna do anything about it. Simon likes her and I'd be a pretty crappy brother if I tried to steal her from him. So I try to ignore it, but it was, again, proven harder than I thought.

I could smell Simons' excitement rolling off of him and I could also smell Chloe's uneasiness. She was probably nervous about meeting other supernaturals, ones that had normal powers, and was afraid they'd think of her as a freak. But a nagging feeling in the back of my mind told me that there was more to it than that. I breathed a sigh of relief when Andrew announced that we were here, I'm not sure how much longer I could take Simon smiling at Chloe while he squeezed her hand.

Finally, the house came into view. And it was huge. It had to have at least five floors and was a couple yards longer than the white house. The yard had to be about six acres and was surrounded by trees. The house was white and had a lot of big windows. These people had to be pretty god damn loaded. I wonder how many people there are?

_Chloe's Point of View_

_Oh. My. God! This house is freaking huge! They could fit half of China in it!_ Once Andrew parked the truck in the long winding driveway none of us hesitated to get out. Tori bolted for the house so fast you'd think the car was on fire.

_Wow_, I thought, _she really hates being with us. _

We walked up to a light blue, fine polished wooden door and didn't even get a chance to knock before a woman who appeared to be in her late thirties opened it. She was only about two inches taller than me and had short light brown hair that ended at her chin and clear blue eyes. She was light skinned and had a motherly feel to her. She ushered us into the hallway.

"Oh, you must be the new supernaturals! It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Claire. I'll call everyone into the living room, it's right over there and I believe that the other children are there as well."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at her. I could hear upbeat music playing in the room that Claire led us to and wondered just what the other kids were doing.

The living room was spacious. The side we were on was made of black polished wood and had two silver metal circular tables on the sides. It dropped a foot down in the middle of the room and had two white half circle couches backed up against it. There were two, yard long steps that lead you down to the couches. On the other end of the room was a huge plasma screen T.V. with a DVD and Blue-Ray player with big black speakers. In the middle of the couches and the T.V. were two identical boys who were dancing to whatever sing was playing. And let me tell you, they were good. And admirably hot, not that I would tell them. As if she could read my mind, Tori decided to comment on them.

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "Aren't those two hot? And they're such good dancers."

I gave a small smile and answered with, "They sure are." Leaving her to interpret which topic I was commenting on.

"Well, at least there's two of them. If you think about it, it works perfectly." I sighed and shook my head. Not even five minutes and she's already chosen her new interest. I looked over at the guys to see if they were just as un-surprised as I was. But they weren't looking at us. Derek was looking pointedly ahead, face impassive. However, if you knew him well- and I liked to think that I did after all we've been through- you could see the slight signs of him being on edge. His fingers were twitching like he was trying to keep them from becoming fists and his shoulders were tense. Wonder what's bothering him? Simon was looking at the dancers in awe, completely ignoring us- unless you count his death grip on my hand.

I looked back to the dancers only to see that the music had stopped and there were about a dozen sets of eye on us. The boys in the middle were smiling at us and one of them gave me a once over. I blushed and avoided his eyes.

The twin of the boy who checked me out was the first to break the silence- for which I was extremely grateful since all we were doing was staring at each other and I was starting to feel insecure. Sure we'd all taken showers, but my have was still filled with black gunk.

"Wow," he said, "you can practically feel the awkward."

"Maybe we should all start introductions," a male voice said. We all turned to see four adults and Andrew walk in through another door next to the flat screen. We sat down on the edge of the couch on the left. Simon sat on my left, Derek sat on my right, and Tori sat on the edge next to Simon. A second later a curvy girl and a tall boy sat in the remaining seats on the other couch. The adults stood in front of the television.

"Alright," Claire began, "You've already met me but I don't know much about you, and they know close to nothing, so why doesn't Steve start and then we'll go on to his left. Oh, and I'm a witch by the way, okay, start."

"Alright, well, I'm Steve, Claire is my wife and James is my son and I'm a werewolf. I like keeping everyone safe and watching James try and beat me in a fight during self defense training." He smiled at a boy who I assume is James seeing how he was pouting. Steve was about six foot one and had fraying black hair. He had dark brown eyes and olive toned skin. He had a bright smile and his eyes slid to Derek for a second before he motioned for the next person to go.

The next guy was about five ten and had a full head of dark brown hair and pale jade green eyes with tan skin. "Hello, I'm Mason, I'm an Agito half demon, and Addison is my daughter. I'm not going to tell you my age. I like movies, confusing people with my powers, and when my baby girl isn't being harassed by an insane ghost."_ No way. His daughters a necromancer! This is so cool! _

"Hi there, my name is Charlotte, Casey is my daughter, I'm a shaman and I'm basically the maid of the house, but if you call me that, you will suffer. I like cooking, reading, and when everyone's safe." Charlotte had shoulder length carrot top hair and copper eyes. Her skin was pasty and she was only about five and a half feet tall. The next person was Andrew, but since everybody knows him we just skipped him and went onto the first kid.

He stood up from where he was sitting and my eyes widened. He was six-one and had ice blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. His hair was as black as Dereks, he wasn't nearly as buff, but he was far from scrawny. His muscles were lean and wry and fit his frame pretty well. "Sup, my names James, we all know who I'm related to by now, so I'm just going to skip that part so far. I'm 16 and I'm a werewolf. Casey is my mate so I suggest you stay away from her..." He looked over all of us and finally his gaze rested on Tori, though I couldn't help but notice he pretty much skipped me and Derek. Tori noticed he was staring at her and snapped at him.

"What are you looking at Wolf-boy? You can't seriously be worried about me stealing your girlfriend?"

"Hey, I don't know what your preference is."

"James!" Claire scolded.

"What? Anyways I like pranking, watching T.V., and being extremely immature. It's my favorite pass time."

Next was girl who had dirty blond hair and sea green eyes. Her skin was tan and she was about five-five. "Hi I'm Casey! I'm James' mate and I like to color, sing karaoke, dance, and watch the guys here act immature. Oh, and I'm 16." I liked her, she seemed nice.

"Alright, I'm Alexander but you should call me Alex, I'm a sorcerer, Jade is my sister, and I'm seventeen. I like sports, hanging with friends, and messing with my magic." He was five-eight, curly brown hair, freckles, and hazel eyes.

"I'm Casper, and I have been sober for three months-"

"Casper!" Steve warned. There was a round of giggles and Casper rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm 16, I'm a Volo half demon, and I like video games, hanging with these maniacs, and girls. Can't forget girls," his eyes roamed to Tori's chest and she glared at him. He chuckled and sat back down. He had messy brown hair and chocolate eyes, he was five-eight and had and air around him that said he was use to getting what he wanted.

Next up were the twins, they both stood up and it made me wonder how anybody ever told them apart. They spoke at the same time. "Hi, we're Tyler-" the one on the left raised his hand- "and Trent"- the one on the right raised his hand and then they both stuffed them in their pockets. "We're identical twins, Volo half demons, and just turned 16. We like karaoke, dancing, hanging out with everyone, movies, and pretending to be each other. But you can tell us apart by our ears." We must have looked confused because they quickly elaborated. "Tyler has an earring on his left ear and Trent has one on his right." I suppose that would help- a little. They had Justin Bieber styled mosey brown hair and sea green eyes. They were five-nine maybe five-ten and had lean wry muscles like James but not quite as pronounced. Trent was staring at me and Tyler was staring at some other girl who was staring back. I was getting uncomfortable under his gaze and subconsciously shifter towards Derek. His eyes were on Trent and his fists were clenching and un-clenching at his sides. What was up with him today?

The next girl had blonde hair and brown eyes. She was five-five and had modest curves. "My turn. Okay, I'm Jade, I'm a witch and I'm 15. I like talking on the phone, shopping, and talking about boys." Wow, she would get along great with Tori, aside from the fact that she didn't seem like a bitch.

Next was a girl who had silky dark brown hair and was wearing clothes that were waaaayy too tight. She had on one of those tank-tops that scooped into a V and had lace at the top. Her skirt was two inches above mid thigh and she was smacking her gum like a retarded cow. Her eyes were a smokey blue and she wore heavy eyeliner and mascara plus smokey grey eye shadow. Her lips glowed with lip gloss and she was wearing too much perfume. Her hips were busty and her chest was huge. She screamed STD City. "Okay, well my names Sasha, I'm a witch-"_ how fitting-_ "I'm 16, and I like shopping, texting, boys, and helping other people realize when their outfit doesn't match." She said that last part looking at me in disapproval. I glared at her and she sat back down. I felt Simon grab my hand in what I guess was suppose to be a reassuring gesture, but it just made me feel uneasy. I wonder why? I like Simon, right? Or... I though I did.

The next girl had caramel colored hair and purple eyes and stood at about five-seven. She had pronounced curves and was dresses revealingly, but not nearly as bad as Sasha. She was glaring at me through the whole introduction. What is with these people? "I'm Megan, I'm a witch, and I'm 15 almost 16. I like clothes, shopping, music, and movies."

The next girl looked a lot nicer and actually dressed like a sane person would in late fall. She was the girl that Tyler was staring at and had auburn colored hair that had to be dyed but didn't look ridiculous like some dye-jobs do. Cough, mine, cough cough. She had dark brown eyes and had tan skin, she was about five-six, and had almost no curves like me. Simon was eyeing her like a piece of candy. "Hi, I'm Sophie, my real names Sophia, but I prefer Sophie. I'm 15 and I'm a witch. I like hanging out with anybody, music, and chocolate. I am obsessed, with chocolate." She seems nice.

And the last person was a girl who was about five-four, had blond hair and jade green eyes like Mason. I'm assuming she was his daughter. "Hi, I'm Addison, but please, call me Addy. I'm 16 and I'm a necromancer." I felt Simon nudge me at that and give me a small smile. I smiled back and squeezed his hand. I was so excited! I'm finally meeting another necromancer! "I'm Masons daughter and I like movies, hanging out with friends, and when I'm not being chased by an insane ghost which, thank God, has not happened in a whole two weeks!"

Next was us. Since Derek was next he stood up first and glared at Trent through his whole introduction. "Derek, werewolf, 16, and I like it when Simon and Chloe are safe, so don't mess with them."

Sasha perked up at the mention of him being a werewolf. "A werewolf huh? Aren't werewolves, like, really strong?" _Oh nasty she was trying to flirt with him_! I felt myself stiffen and a small bubble of anger came into my chest. Wow, I was angry? Why? I wasn't jealous... Right?

Derek just snorted in response and sat back down, clearly saying that he didn't want to talk to her, but the girl didn't take the hint. "So we all know that James has his mate, have you met yours yet?" she asked in what I guess was suppose to be a sweet tone. I tightened my grip on Simons hand, trying to keep myself from telling her to shut the fuck up. Wait, did I just swear? What is wrong with me today? Derek's reaction to her question was far from what I expected. Instead of telling her to buzz off he stiffened and his eyes widened, for once, completely caught off guard. He was obviously not expecting that. I could've sworn I saw his eyes flick to me for a split second, but I must have been imagining it. Thankfully for him, James came to his rescue.

"Sasha, it's none of your business, if he wanted you to know if one of those two were his mate he would've said it. Now stop being a slut for a minute so we can finish introductions before you try and fuck him."

"James!" Steve reprimanded.

"Oh c'mon Dad, we're all thinking it."

Everyone burst out laughing and Sasha glared at us all. Even Derek laughed- well more like chuckled. He didn't fall out of his seat like the twins. I took five minutes for everyone to settle down.

Just as I was about to stand up and introduce myself, two more boys came jogging in- well one was running and the other was sorta taking his time.

"Ah, Andrew and Maxwell, how nice of you to join us, please, introduce yourselves, everyone else has already gone."

The taller one went first. He was six feet tall and had white hair. Like, no joke, it looked as if he'd stuck his head in a tub of bleach. I wonder if it's natural. His eyes were a dark grey and he was- oh my god! No way, he was wearing guy-liner! I always thought it looked cool when guys wore eyeliner. His skin was sickeningly pale and his lips were bright red, but not like he was wearing lipstick. He was wearing all black.

"I'm Maxwell, call me Max, I'm 17, and I'm a vampire." I gasped. I had just gotten use to the idea of werewolves and now I'm finding out there are vampires? "No, you don't have to worry about me sucking hour blood in your sleep. For those of you who look like have no clue what a vampire can do-" he looked at me and Tori- "I have super senses, strength, when I turn 19 I should start being able to transform into a bat, and, if I try, I can read minds. But don't worry, I can block you out and whatever I do hear I don't hold against you- usually. I like blood, music, and when people don't annoy me. Also, Andrew's my half brother."

Well he seems pleasant. The next guy had sandy blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was about five-six and seemed a lot more social than his brother. I couldn't help but shake he feeling that they looked familiar- like really familiar. "Yo, my name is Andrew, call me Drew so we don't get me and Mr. Carson confused, I'm 16, and I like hanging with everyone, music, dancing, acting immature, and would like to find our sister so that Max will stop being so grumpy all the time." He got a glare for that, but it wasn't as nasty as he would do to some one else. But I could tell that Drew wanted to find their sister just as bad as Max. Poor guys. "My power is really un- heard of because I was changed by the Edison Group. I was originally a necromancer, but as soon as I was born they injected me with this stuff, so now I'm what I like to call, a Spirit Seer. I can read minds, communicate with people through their mind, see auras, but i can block it all so I don't get a head ache. When I touch someone, I can see their entire past, even the things they don't remember." We were all gaping at him- even Derek. The Edison Group was messed up but I didn't know they were crazy enough to change some ones power completely.

"Yeah, I know that sounds weird, but it's actually pretty cool. Can I demonstrate?" He held his hand out and all eyes went on me. I wasn't sure how much I liked the idea of him seeing every thought I've ever had, but if it happens when he touches people, I couldn't avoid it forever right? Might as well get it done now. I nodded and walked over to him. He took a leather glove of his right hand- probably has those so he doesn't accidentally invade some ones mind.

"This might hurt a little," he warned. I gulped and nodded again.

His hand closed around mine and I gasped. It was cold. Like ice had been injected into my veins. It started at my finger tips, then worked it's way through my veins slowly. I couldn't stop blinking and I felt a dull throb begin in the back of my head it slowly spread it's way around the rest of it until the throbbing reached behind my eyes where it lingered. Then I felt the ice turn into heat right behind my eyes and it traveled through my burns until it was spread through out my entire body, making it to my hand last. Everything was bright, like some one was shining a light in my eyes and I struggled to breath. I could feel myself sweating and my grip on Drew's hand tightened. My legs felt shaky and I lowered myself onto my knees- or more like they collapsed from underneath me. I was shaking and so was Drew from what I could tell. I could hear people yelling in the background but couldn't make out any words. It was like someone had recorded my life on a tape and skipped to the last scene, only to put it in a super fast rewind. I saw some things that I didn't even remember until they popped up.

He let go of my hand and the heat went away. I could see and breath again. I looked at Drew with wide eyes while I tried to catch my breath. He was in the same condition as me with Max behind him, resting his hands on his shoulders. After a minute, we had caught our breath enough to be able to speak.

"O-oh my G-G-God," I whispered. I couldn't believe some of the things I'd seen from when I was a little kid. But now it made sense.

"No way!" Drew screamed.

"What, what's wrong," Max asked, worry lacing his tone.

"She's... It... I mean..." He gave me a grin that soon broke into a blazing smile. He pulled me into his arms and held onto me tightly. On reflex, I hugged him back. There was just something so... comforting about it. He pulled back and looked at me with tears in his eyes, but he wasn't sad, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Wow," I choked out.

"You... It's just... Hi. I haven't seen you since... Oh God we missed you, and your... Alive! We thought you were dead!"

"Wait, you mean she's..." Max trailed off from disbelief.

Drew nodded as an answer to Max's question and then I had two guys engulfing me in a death hug. I hugged back. It felt right, and I found that I had missed it even though I had completely forgotten about them until five seconds ago.

Max whispered in my ear, "Welcome back Sis."

_Drew's Point of View _

"Max, come on, I want to find her as much as you do, but we've been at this for over two hours and we have to go and meet the new kids. You know, the ones Charlotte just told us to come and meet?"

Seriously, we'd been reaching out our minds to her for hours. We already made the amazing break through of being able to feel that she was closer, I think one miracle a day is the limit. For the past three weeks, we've gotten nothing, so I'm happy with this little tidbit for now.

"Fine, but we're trying again after."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, now come on we're already late."

I left the room and ran to the introduction spot before he couldn't protest.

I burst into the room to find that we were, in fact, very late and already missed everybody's intros including one of the new kids. Claire told us to start and I let Max go first. I was feeling distracted. I looked over the new kids and my eyes landed on a girl. She was short, not much more than five feet tall, had dyed black hair that didn't do anything for her and was holding hands with some blond Asian kid who also seemed to dye his hair. I think he might be gay. But what stood out to me most were her eyes. They were big and blue and looked so familiar, liked I'd seen them before- and I mean a lot, not just seen them once. When it was my turn I said my name, age, and likes first before I mentioned my power. It took a good deal of explaining and it was better to do it last since people usually have questions. When I was done explaining I asked to demonstrate my past seeing ability and held my hand out to the blue eyed girl. It wasn't necessary for me to, but I had a burning curiosity over why she seemed so... familiar for lack of a better word.

She nodded and came up to me. I took off one of the leather gloves I had to put on since we were meeting people I hadn't touched before, and not everybody wants their past known. Everybody here was cool with it, bur you never know. When I grabbed her hand I felt the usual sense of cold flood through me and was bombarded with images of her past, going from most recent to the oldest ones. The newer ones shocked me, but not as much as the older ones. Some stood out more than others, but I got sucked into one in particular.

_*Memory* (Some of what Drew remembers is in there too)_

Drew was out in the play area behind the lab, watching the door that his younger sister would come running out of any minute now. Sure enough, the door slid open to reveal the little strawberry blond cutie.

"A-Andy!" Chloe rushed over to me and flung her arms around his neck, he returned the hug and spun her around. He was so happy, Max and Drew hadn't seen her in over a week. They missed her. She pulled back.

"Wh-where's M-M-Maxy?" she asked. Drew smiled at the mention of the name that only she could get away with calling him.

"He's right here!" a voice behind them yelled. Chloe ran from Drew and into Max's out stretched arms. He spun her around and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "How's my favorite sister? I haven't seen you in forever."

Chloe giggled and Max picked her up, walking her over to where Drew stood at the base of the jungle gym. Max may be only seven, but he had vampire strength on his side, so picking up our four year old sister was no problem for him. If Drew tried to do that, they'd both fall over.

"I-I-I c-couldn't c-come f-for a wh-while, I'd t-tell y-you w-what your p-pr-present is. H-ha-happy b-b-birthday M-Maxy!"

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he chuckled. He thought he stutter was cute. So did Drew.

"So what's my present then? I only turn seven once."

"M-Mommy's t-taking us t-t-to a w-water p-park!"

"No way!" Max yelled in excitement. Drew smiled.

"They're really going to let us do that?" he asked. "We've never left the lab."

"Y-you a-are t-tod-day!"

"Awesome," Max said.

"Happy birthday, Bro."

"Group hug!"

He laughed but went over and did it anyways.

"I-I l-love you g-guys," Chloe whispered.

"We love you too, Kitty," Max and Drew said in unison.

She pulled back from us and pouted. "I-I hate it w-wh-when you g-guys c-call me th-that." But she didn't actually mean it. It bugged her a bit, but it reminded her that her brothers loved her.

"But it suits you so well," Max argued. "When you're mad at us you look like an angry kitten."

"D-d-do n-not."

"Do too," Max argued playfully.

"D-do n-not!"

"D-do t-too," a voice behind them mocked. The three turned to see another one of the kids that live there. They'd almost forgotten there were other people out here. All the kids get let out at the same time everyday, even the werewolves, but everyone knows to stay clear of them.

This kid, however, was not a werewolf. So far only the werewolves and Max have shown signs of their ability (Max was the only vampire), but we were all told what we were once we turned five. This kid was a water-half demon and was one of the biggest jerks around here. His favorite pass time? Making fun of Chloe's stutter.

"What do you want, Christopher?"

"It's Chris, idiot," he spat.

"Whatever," Drew said. "Just buzz off your voice gives me a head ache."

"Oh, you know what gives me a head ache? Your sisters annoying stutter."

"Sh-shut u-up y-y-you b-big m-meany!"

"Sh-shut u-up y-y-you b-big m-meany!" he imitated.

Drew pushed Chloe behind him and stood protectively in front of her. Max stood in front of Chris and glared down at him. Anybody who makes fun of their sisters stutter answers to him, and after one encounter, most kids have the good sense to back off and leave her alone unless they have some sort of death wish. But Chris never took the hint and just kept coming back.

"Go hang out with some other jerks and stay outta my sisters face. Or were going to have a big problem."

"What are you gonna do fang-boy? Hit me?" Chris asked, as ignorant as ever. Truth is, he would hit him. And kick him, and throw him...

"If you don't back off, I just might," he warned.

Chris just laughed then widened his eyes in mock horror. "O-oh n-no p-p-please d-don't h-hurt me? Haha, as if. I'm not scared by you big bad Maxwell Sterling, your just a wuss who hides behind his beloved sister and makes hollow threats," he teased.

Max hissed and his hands curled into fists. No body makes fun of my sister and gets away with it, Max thought. He pulled one back to teach Chris a lesson, but Chloe put her hand over it to stop him.

"M-Maxy d-don't. Y-you'll g-get in t-tr-trouble and th-then y-you w-won't be a-ab-able to g-go t-o th-the w-wa-water p-park," she whispered calmly. But it didn't matter, you could hear the tears in her voice. Kids made fun of her stutter all the time when she was away from her brothers, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt her. When Chloe starts to cry, jerks get beat up. But today the water park was at stake, and Chloe wanted to go somewhere with her brothers as much as they wanted to with her. Max took a deep breath and lowered his fist. He turned back to his siblings and put his hands on their shoulders.

"Let's go," he growled. They both nodded and slowly started walking away.

"Yeah, you should go and annoy somebody else with that stupid stutter you-"

Chris was cut off when Max spun around a flew at him. He successfully knocked Chris to the ground and straddled his chest. A bunch of the other kids saw and were now watching the scene wide eyed. Max pulled back his fist and socked Chris in the face. There was a sickening crunch and Chris screamed in pain. His hands shot to his nose as crimson liquid dripped out of it.

"You take back what you said about my sister!" he snarled.

"You're crazy, Sterling!"

Max grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him against the ground. His head hit the ground with a thwack and tears ran down Chris' face. By now there was a circle of kids around watching the fight and either cheering on Max or yelling at him to get off.

"Take it back!" Max yelled, there was so much anger in his voice Drew winced. It was never this bad, and they were a little scared. Not really of him, but for him. He might seriously hurt Chris.

"Okay, okay, I take it back, just get off!"

Max grabbed him by the shirt collar again and stood up. Max was taller than Chris so when he held him so they were face to face, Chris' feet were off the ground.

"Apologize to her. Now!"

Chris whimpered. His face was streaked with tears and blood. "I'm sorry Chloe."

"Good. And if you ever make my sister cry again, I won't be so easy on you."

Max let go and he fell to the ground. He ran off crying and holding his nose. He put his hand on Max's shoulder and he turned to face me. Drew stumbled back. Max's fangs were bared and his grey eyes had turned red. He noticed Drew's stumble and blinked. When his eyes opened they were grey again. He gulped. He gave them a nervous smile and his fangs had retracted. He took deep breaths and looked at the kids who were gawking at them. He fixed them all with an icy glare and led them over to the corner.

"Dude, are you alright, you had a spazz attack back there."

"Chloe, are you okay?" Max asked, purposefully ignoring Drews question.

"I-I'm f-f-fine, y-you're the o-one th-that w-was in a f-fi-fight."

"Max, are you sure you're-"

"Drew, can you get a nurse? I think that Chris"- he spat his name as if it were tainted- "will need one."

Drew didn't want to, he could tell that Max was avoiding answering his question, but he, reluctantly, did as he was told. When he was gone Max let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. Chloe could sense his unease.

"M-Maxy, a-a-are you o-ok-kay?" He wasn't acting like his-self back there, and she was worried about him. It was never that bad before.

Max was afraid too. He'd never been so angry in his life, and something in him just snapped. When he didn't answer she repeated herself. He shook his head.

"No, Kitty, I'm not. I'm scared. What if I lose control like that around you or Drew? When the keepers find out... They'll take you away from me," he whispered. His eyes filled with tears and his voice shook. Chloe had never seen her brother cry, to her he was invincible, nothing could faze him. But he wasn't invincible and he needed her to reassure him that everything would be okay. She didn't have to mean it, he just needed to hear her say it.

"Y-you w-w-won't h-hurt me a-and D-Drew," she reassured.

Max looked down at his innocent sister. He tried so hard to make sure she stayed that way, but sometimes jerks like Chris got in the way. He hoped that they would still let Chloe visit him after this. He didn't want to loose her, he loved her and Drew. They were basically his only family. Mom came sometimes, but Max had heard the keepers talking. Him and Drew were business children, not a love children like Chloe. He pulled Chloe into a hug which she returned.

"I won't let them take you away from me, I promise. They can try, but I won't let them. We're family, and nothing can change that."

_*End of Memory* _

After seeing that I let go of her hand. I remembered that day, but I didn't know about Max's promise. We never did go to the water park after that. But I still couldn't believe it! After all out searching, here she was, alive and well. We just stared at each other for a while, breathing labored. I did it so that she would be able to see everything too. From her memories after I could tell that she had forgotten about us. She was only four, who could blame her?

"O-oh my G-G-God," she whispered. I missed the sound of he voice, and hearing it- even if it was lower now- made a wave of relief wash over me.

"No way!" I screamed. This all still felt like a dream.

"What, what's wrong," Max asked.

"She's... It... I mean..."

I pulled her into a bone crunching hug. She hugged me back and it felt just like old times. Over her shoulder I could see that new kid glaring at us- Derek, that was his name. I pulled back from her with a goofy smile and tears in my eyes.

"Wow," she choked out.

"You... It's just... Hi. I haven't seen you since... Oh God we missed you, and your... Alive! We thought you were dead!"

"Wait," Max said in disbelief, "you mean she's..."

I nodded. Max moved himself so that he was in-between us and scooped us both into a death grip- his version of a hug. We returned it and it felt like old times again. I felt myself choking back sobs- even Max had tears coming out of his eyes. They were happy tears- mixed with a ton of relief.

"Welcome back Sis," Max whispered.

"We missed you," I added.

"You kn-know, I f-feel really b-bad. I forgot about you guys until D-Drew read my soul." I smiled. This felt right. Someone cleared their throat and I pulled back to see everyone looking at us with confused expressions. Everybody knew about Chloe- kind of hard to avoid when you go swimming and they see you and your brother have some girls name tattooed over your hearts.

James was the first to break the awkward silence. "What just happened?"

"Is she like...?" Casey asked. Casey always knew what was going on.

Max and I smiled widely.

"So..." I started.

"Have you guys met our baby sister?" Max finished.

There was a round of cheers. I heard people say things like, 'is that really her?' 'I can't believe it, what are the odds!' and 'thank God, I don't know how much longer I could watch them sulk.'

But I didn't pay attention to them.

"We really missed you Kitty," Max and I said at the same time, well enough to give the twins a run for their money.

"Hey, y-you guys b-better not call me th-that or else," she warned. By now everyone was watching us in amusement, like we were some kind of show.

"Or else what?"

"I'll c-call y-your nicknames."

We both stiffened and looked at her with wide eyes. "You wouldn't," I challenged.

"T-try me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Max glared at her, but his heart wasn't in it. "I think I liked it better when you were four and the only time you talked back was when I would punch some one for making fun of you."

"I d-don't you hit that poor kid so hard you b-broke his nose!"

"Ass hole deserved it too," he grumbled under his breath.

"This is all very nice," said Mason, "but can we finish introductions and then give you three some alone time?" We looked at each other then nodded an agreement.

"Alright, I believe it was your turn," he said gesturing to Chloe.

_Chloes' Point of View_

"O-oh. I'm Ch-Chloe, I'm 15, I-I'm M-Max and Dr-Drews sister, and I'm a n-necromancer. I-if you w-wake up with a c-c-corpse on you, d-don't panic, it's probably m-my fault. I l-like m-movies, m-music, and am t-totally with Addy on the n-not having an insane gh-ghost ch-chase me th-thing." I blushed bright in embarrassment from stuttering so much.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasha asked in her obnoxious voice.

I had to bite my tongue from saying hell no and nodded.

"Are you, like, slow or something? 'Cus you're 15 and you can barely talk."

I heard Derek growl and- if possible- I blushed harder. Max hissed.

"Shut up bitch, you have no fucking idea what you're talking about," he spat.

"I-I h-have a sp-speech impediment," I said.

"Well if you're can't go a sentence without stuttering than can you please not talk? It's annoying as hell." She gave me a superior look and I set my jaw. Never in all my life had I wanted to slap someone so badly.

"Stop being such a bitch," Addy said.

"I'm not being a bitch, I'm just trying to get her to talk her age." Everyone but Megan was glaring at Sasha. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes, but blinked them back. No way was I going to give her the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"You. Take. That. Back." Max said through clenched teeth. Oh no, not again. This scene was all too familiar after going through my memories, and anyone could tell that Max was about to snap.

"M-Max," I whispered, "d-don't."

"M-Max, d-don't," she mocked. Oh, she really shouldn't have done that.

I was frozen in fear as he lunged at her.

_Oh no_, I thought, _not again. _

**Okay, that's it. That took me forever to write. It's probably the longest chapter I've ever written out of any of my stories so far. But hey, if it gets me reviews, it was worth it. Well, it's really late and I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Night guys, please review! Love ya'll! (Yes, I'm a little southern :D)**


	3. Surprises

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but it took me a while to exactly figure out he best way to follow an ending like that from the last chapter. Never the less, I have figured it out, so here you go. Thanks to the people who reviewed. It let's me know what I'm doing right-or wrong- and helps me write better. :D Sorry she stuttered so much before but in this story she won't really stutter all that much except for when she's nervous, upset, or scared. You've all waited long enough. Here's the chapter! **

**Disclaimer- I only own the plot and half the cast- too bad it's not the cool part:P**

_Chloe's Point of View_

"Max!"

Claire mumbled something under her breath and he fell to the floor just shy of Sasha's feet. He lay there stiffly and unmoving, legs bent and arms reaching out.

"I put a binding spell on him," Claire informed. "However he is struggling so I suggest that James restrains him."

James jumped up and did as his mother said. Once James was holding Max's wrists together behind his back she released him from the spell. Max struggled and hissed at Sasha.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Nah, I don't think so," James said.

"Max, you gotta chill," Drew cooed.

"Not after what she said about our baby sister."

"I am not at a baby!" I protested. "And I don't need you to c-claw her eyes out, I can take c-care of myself."

"No you can't," Tori argued. "When we were on the run- hell, even before we were on the run you needed Derek to come and save you from something practically every five minutes!"

"Did not!"

"Did too," Drew admitted. "I saw everything Chloe, you have about zero survival skills."

"Not true! He only saved me from the Lyle house zombies, Dr. Gil, a tranq dart, heavy bleeding from a glass cut, the girl in the alley, the homeless guy I raised, the bullet at Andrews house, the Edison Group guys last night, the countless amount of times I tripped, and the werewolves, so there!"

They all looked at me incredulously. It wasn't that muc- oh wait, 1, 2, 3... 10 times.

"Damn, okay maybe he's saved me like a dozen times but that doesn't mean I can't take care of someone teasing me about my stutter!"

Max went into panic mode. "Werewolves? What do you mean he saved you from werewolves? When the hell were you attacked? I'm going to kill them!" Well, that accomplished nothing.

"Max chill, I'm fine," I tried to sooth. But it didn't work. His eyes still glowed blood red, his fangs were still bared, and he was hissing up a storm. I went to up to him but Derek grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him and he shook his head.

"He's my brother, he won't attack me." I turned back to Max and tried to go to him again, but Derek stood up and grabbed my other wrist, holding me the same way James had Max.

"Let me go." He shook his head again. "Derek!"

"Hey get your filthy paws off my sister," Max snarled.

"Maxwell William Fellows Sterling stop hissing right now!" Drew yelled. He didn't even flinch, just kept hissing at Derek. "Chloe you try, he won't listen to us."

"U-um... Okay, everyone besides Drew and James, get out. Now." Everyone did as I instructed- except for Derek. Of course. "Derek, leave." He didn't budge, just growled lowly at Max. Knowing that I couldn't get him to leave if my life depended on it, I just ignored him.

"Max." Nothing. "Max," I tried again. Same results. "Squilliam listen to me!" At the use of his nickname his eyes snapped down to meet mine.

"Why are you angry?" I asked calmly. Seriously, I forget what this is even about.

"I... I don't know. He's not hurting you but... he shouldn't be touching you!"

Where have I seen this before? He was like this once when we were kids. Completely irrational and angry beyond belief for no reason. The last day I saw them! I remember now. It was a week after he beat up that kid. They had some new guy on his feeding schedule and he got the blood to him three hours late. He lashed out at everyone- he even got a little annoyed with Drew. He never got annoyed with him- at least not in an aggressive way. I was there when the keeper finally brought the blood. He was really rude and nearly knocked me down trying to get to Max. Max bit him and then sucked out almost all of his blood, despite me and Drew trying to pry him off of the poor man.

"When was the l-last time you fed?" I asked slowly, carefully.

Understanding dawned on Drew's face and he ran to the kitchen- or at least that's where I think he was going.

"I dunno, last night I think. I skipped breakfast when I felt your energy pull this morning." _So this was my fault._

"It's not your fault!" Drew called from the other room. Damn, forgot about that. I'm gonna have to start checking my thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to mind drop!" He ran into the room with a water filled with a dark red liquid that was almost black. It had a label on it that read AB Negative. Blood. I took us fifteen minutes to force the whole thing down his throat, but when we finally did his fangs retracted and his eyes turned grey again. James let go of his wrists and Max rubbed them like they were sore.

He gave me an apologetic smile. "My bad, but in my defense, it is my right as your older brother to kick the ass of anyone who upsets you."

"Don't apologize to me- I'm not the one you hissed at."

Someone cleared their throat and our heads snapped towards the entry way. Everyone was standing here looking at us wide eyed. Aside from the twins and Casey, they were trying not to laugh-and failing, I might add.

"Why are you laughing?" James asked.

Drew's eyes narrowed slightly then he burst out laughing. I'm so jealous that he can read minds.

"They're laughing at his nickname," he informed us. Oh right, I called him Squilliam. When we were kids we were watching Spongebob and I thought that the squid with the unibrow that Squidward hates had a name that sounded like William, and since it was Max's middle name, I called him that a lot. Almost as much as I called him Maxy. Two nicknames only I could get away with calling him.

"Well don't get any ideas, only Chloe can get away with calling me that." But that didn't stop them from laughing. Max glared at Drew.

"Hey I'd be quiet or I just might have to tell them y-your nickname," I warned. He instantly stopped and I felt a cold swipe in my mind.

"Damn it, you're serious."

"Yep."

"Like Squill would ever let you do that?"

"What gives you the right to shorten the nickname I gave him Andy?"

"I hate it when you call me that, but at least you didn't use the other one."

"Oh you mean-"

"Dut!"

"I was just gonna say-"

"Dut, dut, dut!"

"I-"

"Dut!"

"Sparkles," I screamed. He groaned in embarrassment.

"Can you not call me that," he whined.

"Why... do you... call him... Sparkles?" Casey gasped in-between fits of laughter.

"He sees auras so one I day I asked him what they look like and he said they had a p-persons personal color on the edges and what kind of mood they're in the middle, and if they're supernaturals they have a clear lining around their bodies. I asked him what color his aura was on the edges and he said it was gold with Sparkles. S-So I call him sparkles. I was gonna call him Goldy, but it made him sound too much like a fish."

"We use to have a gold fish named Goldy," the twins said, "but then he committed suicide by jumping out of the bowl."

"Well you should see that guys aura," he said pointing to Derek. "His edges are a deep green which is a huge contrast to his mood color." Derek growled. "Relax, I won't tell them. I was just gonna..." he trailed off and looked around the room. "Hey where's Ryan?"

"Oh," Alex said smiling in amusement, "last night we had a contest to see who could eat the most gummy worms with out throwing up. I won 'cause Max walked by whipping blood off of his lips and Ryan saw that and threw up."

"Eww," Megan said, face scrunched up in disgust.

"Well," Steve interjected, "Simon and Victoria introduced themselves in the hallway and I know that James and Max heard, so Drew if you could just mind swipe them, that would be fantastic. Now onto a more pressing matter, are any of you three"- he gestured to Tori, Simon, and Derek-"opposed to the idea of Drew reading your soul."

Tori fidgeted, Simon looked thoughtful, as if he were trying to think of anything he didn't want Drew to find out. And Derek? He was-predictably- scowling at Steve, then Drew, then back at Steve again.

"I am, he doesn't need to know my past," he snarled.

Drew looked disappointed, then he pouted. "But I was curious to see your thoughts on the situations I saw with you and Chloe." I flushed a bright red and I swear I saw a light pink grace Derek's cheeks. "And I never tell anyone what I've seen and don't judge either. Like, I saw how you threw my sister across a room"-Derek's eyes snapped to mine-"and I'm not mad. Well... I'm mad but not at you or I mean... you know what I'm saying. And I am like the best therapist you can ask for. I know exactly what you were thinking and what happened so I'm able to make sense of things that confuse you. I won't talk to you about it unless you come to me, and I won't read you if you don't want me to. But do me a favor then, try not to come near me so I don't have to wear gloves and constantly be on my guard?"

"Well I have nothing to hide- I think- so have at it," Simon said smiling. He stuck out his hand for him and Drew smiled.

"My pleasure." With that he grabbed his hand. They both gasped. It was weird watching it because it took so much longer when you weren't the one experiencing it. About fifteen minutes later they were done and Drews clothes were plastered against him with a new layer of sweat. "That explains the color tip on your aura," he said matter-of-factly. We had no idea what he was talking about, but Simon must have because his cheeks burned scarlet.

Drew turned to Tori and held out his hand, "You don't have to let me read your soul, but it'll be a helluva lot easier if we don't have to tip-toe around each other to avoid contact."

Tori was hesitant, she looked like she was fighting some type of internal battle, but then she shrugged and grabbed his hand. The same thing happened only Tori took 20 minutes. Why she took longer I have no clue, but I guess it's cus she older or something.

Finally, he turned to Derek who had his hands stuffed deliberately in his pockets. Drew stuck out his hand again, but Derek just glared at it. He sighed and put the glove back on.

"I don't know what your worried about, but I'm not gonna force you," he said. Derek grunted. What's up with him?

_Derek's Point of View_

I don't care if he's my mates brother I do not want him inside my head! Despite what crap he's trying to spoon feed me I have no doubt that judge me once he finds out the things I've done and the sick thoughts I've had about his little sister. Gonna have to steer clear of him. From the look Chloe was giving me, I could only guess that she was either angry or disappointed with me for not putting any faith in her brother. I'm glad Chloe has some actual family now besides her half ass dad and possibly dead Aunt, but I'm not so sure I like her brothers all too much. Ones violent and dangerous and the other spies on other peoples personal private thoughts.

"Well," Andrew said looking around awkwardly, "why don't we assign you kids all rooms. Tori, you'll room with Megan. Simon, you'll room with Ryan. Derek, you'll room with James. Chloe, you can either room with Casey or your brothers. That's your choice."

"No!" Casey shouted, making her way over to Chloe. She grabbed her hand and jerked Chloe closer. "She doesn't have a choice. I want a roommate and she will stay with me wether she wants to or not."

Andrew stared at her incredulously, taken aback by her out burst. "Well... alright, I don't see any problem with that. Follow your new room mates to your new rooms and borrow some clean clothes from them. Then meet us all back in the kitchen, Charlotte made pie. Alexander, would you mind showing Simon to his room seeing how you're the reason he got sick."

"That is not true," Alex protested. "He was doing just fine until Dracula came along whiling blood off his chin."

Max scowled at him but didn't defend himself. He's probably use to that by now. Andrew gave Alex a look and he gave a defeated sigh. "Fine, I'll take him."

With that, we went our separate ways. Rooming with James shouldn't be too bad, he's a werewolf too, so he'll get it. We passed through a few rooms but I didn't necessarily pay attention. I was too caught up in my thoughts. I couldn't get the way that Trent kid was looking at Chloe out of my mind. He made me sick. What gives him the right to look at my Chloe that way? No, no, not my Chloe, no matter how much I wish she was. But she would never go for me, and I don't deserve her anyways.

"Here we are Derek! Your new room!" James announced with a huge smile on his face. I looked around. No body was here except for Chloe and Casey and there were only three doors in the entire hallway. Casey had Chloe at one of them slightly down the hall. I listened in.

"-just let you stay in the same hall as James? Aren't they afraid you'll... you know..."

Casey laughed. "They don't care, we've already done it and I can't get pregnant until I want to." Too much information, not that I couldn't already smell that she wasn't a virgin.

"Huh?" Chloe asked, voice laced with confusion. Innocent Chloe.

"Oh, you have so much to learn. Don't worry, I'll teach you. If I can ever get you away from Addy, your brothers, and let's not forget Derek."

"Derek?"

Casey sighed. "Never mind, c'mon, let's go get you some clothes to put on. Dress up time!" And with that, Casey dragged her into the room.

"Derek? You done ease dropping, 'cause I think you'd much rather get some clean clothes than listen to Casey play dress up with Chloe?" He paused. "Okay I take that back but still, you need new clothes." I stared at him for a moment. Then followed him into the room.

It looked a lot like the living room, only the lift was as tall as a bed. The beds were queen sized and in the corners of the lift. The walls were a forest green and the floor was polished black wood. The beds had dark blue comforter and sheets. There was a closet on the left wall and a bathroom on the right. It was neatly kept and the dresser in between the beds only had a few things on the top.

"The one on the right is yours. Hold on, I'll get you some clothes, but the miiiigght be a little tight." I nodded.

He went up to the dresser and took a pare of pants and tossed them to me, then went to the closet and got a white shirt. He gave me those too and shoved me into the bathroom. I put them then looked in the mirror. No fucking way was I wearing these. James' clothes may not be tight in him, but to me, they look like they should be cutting off my circulation. The shirt clung to my chest and stomach and defined every muscle that I preferred to keep hidden. The pants were so tight... down there that it looked like someone had stuck a pair of socks down them. I was not going to go down into the kitchen like this. James can bring up some pie for me.

"James," I said, stalking out of the bathroom. He saw me and struggled not to laugh.

"Dude, you're huge!"

I growled and he tried to calm down.

"Sorry, but I didn't count on you being so muscular. I'm like, three times smaller than you and I work out everyday. It's actually... completely unfair! You don't even lift weights and your more buff than I could dream to be. Chloe must love that. Especially when you tell her she's your mate, being big will definitely help you there." He winked and something told me that he wasn't talking about my muscles anymore. So I'm bigger than most guys, it's just proportionate to the rest of my body. I growled louder.

"Whatever, I'll bring you back some pie." And with that, he left the room.

_Chloe's Point of View_

"Here, I'll get you some clothes, but they're really small on me, so they're gonna be tight, we need to go shopping."

While Casey went to go get me some clothes I examined the room. There was a lift like in the living room, but it was as taller, maybe about the height of a bed. He beds were queen sized and had comforters that were black on one side and grey on the other. The walls were dark blue and the floor was a polished black wood that was really shiny. There was a walk in closet next to the door on the right and a bathroom on the left wall before the lift. And it was huge!

"Here," Casey said, shoving clothes into my hands while pushing me into the bathroom. "Now change. I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright, thanks," I said gratefully. Finally, clean clothes! I don't care how tight they are, as long as they aren't dirty I'm fine. And Casey has good style in my opinion, so I should be safe. I tried them on and looked in the mirror. They were a neon orange tank top and a pair of plain jean knee length shorts. It may be almost winter, but this house was kept really hot. I had a maroon half sweat-shirt on over the tank top. This outfit would be really cute if I didn't have this god awful black hair. I don't blame Derek for the hair-even though Tori says I should. First thing I do, get hair dye. I exited the bathroom and saw Drew sitting on the bed that I assume was mine. I eyed him skeptically. _What's he doing here?_

His head snapped up. _He probably heard my thoughts._

He smiled. "Yeah, I did. Sorry 'bout that. Usually I can block it but since you're my sister the connection between us is stronger and it's not as easy."

I nodded and sat beside him. "Don't take this personally, but why are you in my room?"

"Hey, we're starting to sound like normal siblings. 'What are you doing in my room?' Such a sibling cliché." His smile faded and his expression grew serious. "But seriously, I came here because there's something important we need to talk about."

Huh? "Like what?"

"How you're madly in love with Derek."

I gaped. "Wh-what? I am not m-madly in l-love with D-Derek! Wh-why would you th-think that?" _Why was I being so defensive? I have nothing to hide right?_

"Chloe," he said seriously. "I read your soul, I know you love him."

I gave him an 'are you kidding me?' look, but once I thought about it, the look dropped. That fluttering feeling I had when he cleaned the blood off of me in the mens bathroom after we encountered those werewolves. That was... love? But I'm fifteen, I can't love him. Crush, sure. Feel a strong like towards him, alright. But love? No, not possible.

"Chloe, think harder."

I thought back to all the times I've been with Derek. How protective he was, how strong he was, how much he cared about others more than him- if he thought they were worth it. I'd always liked that about him- along with many other things. But I like Simon, right? But when I'm with Simon, I'm happy, but I don't feel that twist in my stomach like when I'm with Derek. I always feel that when I'm with him. I gasped. Oh God.

_I'm in love with Derek._

**Ohh! I know, that's pretty sucky after making you wait so long for a chapter, but it was a good place to end it. Just wait until you see what Drew says about it when she says he's right, priceless. Love you all, and I hope that you guys liked the chapter. By the way, I'd like to know what you guys thought of the nicknames. ;) Review!**


	4. Dreams and Fights! Sorta Lime

**Okay, I know I can't update as often as I'd like, but I make it up with super long chapters right? I like to think so. And this is the chapter that we've been waiting for! This chapter has a sorta lime in it- even if it is a dream. :3 can I just say that I think that dream lemons are just as good as regular lemons? It's very true. Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, I'm so totally thankful that I have you guys because I don't think that I could write this without suggestions from you guys. And after that little almost lime I was talking about there's gonna be some really cute sibling stuff for Chloe, Max, and Drew. What do you guys think they would all look like when they were 5(Chloe) 6 (Drew) and 7 (Max)? Okay your all bored of hearing me talk, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer- I would gladly trade my OC's for the DP characters, but sadly Kelley has yet to agree to that particular agreement... Blehh! :P**

_Drew's Point of View_

_Oh God_, I heard Chloe think, _I'm in love with Derek._

And finally she realizes it.

Too bad this creates major problems with Max, or it would really be awesome that my baby sister is mated to a werewolf, she'll have a supercharged body guard! Max won't take this well though...

"O-Oh my God," Chloe whispered, snapping me out of my inner musings, "I-I'm in love with Derek. You're right, what am I gonna do? There's no way that he could ever love me back! I mean, he probably thinks of me as the clutz he's always risking his ass for."

I felt a sense of fierce brotherly protective instincts hit me for what was probably the first time since Max always took care of me. Him, I never needed to save or comfort, but now Chloe was back-still in a little bit of shock about that!- and she was... well, a girl. She got upset about things that guys didn't and needed someone to comfort her. And right now, my older brother nature was compelling me to be that someone. I hated seeing her all depressed. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and she leaned into me.

"Don't say that," I consoled, "he cares about you, a lot, trust me."

"Maybe, but that's only because I'm part of his little p-pack. It's purely instinct, n-no emotional attachment at a-all. He g-gives a crap of whether I live or d-die, but that's as deep as it goes," she moped. She was stuttering, so she was clearly upset. I let down my mental shields for a moment so I could spy on her aura color. It was a dark blue with patches of purple meaning that she was sad and stressed. I had a little mental chart for all of the colors and what emotions they link to.

_Red-lust_

_Pink-love_

_Black-anger_

_Grey-frustration _

_Blue-sorrow_

_Green-relaxed_

_Purple-stressed_

_Orange-excited_

_Yellow-scared_

_White-happy_

_Brown-tired_

_Maroon-jealously _

It sounds hard to keep track of but I've been seeing auras since I was six, I got the lingo down. There are other variations of the same emotions and colors, but those are the big ones. I have all my powers down aside from this new one I have. I haven't told anyone about it because it's kind of disturbing and I can't wait until I'm able to block that as easily as auras.

But anyways back to Chloe. Seeing her aura this way made mine turn the same, with a little bit of grey. I knew that Chloe was Derek's mate from mind-dropping(my version of ease dropping but on people thoughts instead of conversations) and also knew that he had to be the one to tell her himself. But if he took too long then Max would claim her. Ugh! Why did she have to mate with a werewolf? Max was going to be pissed when he found out and I have no doubt he would go on a rampage. I wanted to tell, tell her all of it, just so she wouldn't have to deal with all this shit. My baby sister deserved better than this. But it's completely up to the two lover boys when this starts. And I think its safe to say that I can add Trent and Simon into this complicated mix. I sighed.

"Chloe it's more than that." My new power kicked in and I nearly gagged. I had Derek's dream playing like a film in my head, and let's just say I did not need that image in my head. "Trust me, it's more than that."

She nodded slowly, but I could tell she still didn't believe me. She sat up and I unhooked my arms from around her. I attempted the best damage control I could do while I had a this sick scene going through my mind. "Chloe it'll all work out trust me. Go downstairs and eat some pie, Max is probably bouncing in his seat waiting for you"-from his thoughts that was a good guess-"I'll catch up in a minute."

She took a deep shuttering breath and nodded. She gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks bro, and don't take too long. I haven't seen you in ten years and there's a lot you need to catch me up on."

I forced a laugh and a smile. I waited for her to be down the hall before I bolted to Derek's room.

_Derek's Point of View_

_I was surrounded by a never ending darkness. I ran as fast and far as I could, but it did no good. I couldn't smell or hear anything and I was tired as all hell. I gasped for air but couldn't hear my pants. I didn't know which way was up or down or side ways. I couldn't figure out how I was even standing because underneath me all I could see was a never-ending darkness. I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. I suddenly felt like I was falling. I screamed and positioned myself in a crouch so I would land softly on my feet and squeezed my eyes shut. _

_I landed with a small splash and felt my legs grow wet. I was bombarded with different scents and sounds. I heard the trickle of a soft current and small rodents scurrying around. It smelt of trees and water. I cracked my eyes open and saw I was standing in a small stream not more than a foot high in the middle of a forest. I was in only a pair of black boxers which confused the hell out of me._

_I heard soft footfalls and jerked my head towards the lining of trees in front of me. My breath left me. Chloe peaked her petite body out from behind a tall tree. Her soft blonde hair was draped across her shoulders down to the top of her chest. Her blue eyes sparkled and a small smile played across her lips. She wore a white bra and underwear which proceeded to give me an extremely large boner. I stared at her in awe. Her curves were perfect, her chest wasn't big and it wasn't small seeing as she's been going through a growth spurt while we were on the run. Her legs were long and shapely and looked baby smooth. Her stomach was flat and smooth and not overly skinny like some girls were. I gazed at her hungrily. She caught my expression and giggled. Chloe stepped out from behind the tree slowly and made her way over to a large bolder that rested on the edge of the stream. _

_Her feet dangled off the edge and she looked down at the stream, watching the current ripple the water. It was dark out and stars twinkled above them. I could see just fine but Chloe had to squint to see the small ripples. I was using my ability to see better in the dark to gaze at her milky white legs as they dangled over the edge of the bolder._

_She looked up and flashed me a heart stopping smile. She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers for me to come closer. _

_"Come closer Derek," she whispered softly, sending shivers running up my spine. I did as I was told and moved until I was about two feet from her, unsure how close she wanted me to come. Her sweet strawberry scent assaulted my nose._

_She reached out her hands. "Closer," she whispered softer than the first time. My heart skipped a beat and I did as she said, advancing until I stood in between her legs. The rock was tall enough so that when she sat on it our faces were nearly level. She took my hands and placed them on the clasp of her bra. My eyes widened to the size of saucers. She giggled again and wound her arms around my neck. My breaths became shallow as she leaned forward to whisper in my ear._

_Her breath tickled my skin as she spoke. "Derek, I'm going to ask you something and you're going to answer me honestly, okay?" I shivered and lost my ability to speak. Her chest was flush against mine and her soft skin rubbed against mine in torturous ways. All I could do was nod. "Am I your mate?" I froze in both panic and fear. How did she figure it out? Had it been that obvious? She repeated her question and all I could do was give a weak nod. I gasped as she started to run her nose lightly up my neck, pulse racing as I reveled in the sensation._

_"I'll accept being your mate if you do this one small thing for me. Can you do that Derek?" I whimpered when she lightly kissed my neck and somehow managed another nod. I felt her smile against my skin. "I want you to kiss me twenty times anywhere you want on my entire body." _

_I pulled back sharply to look at her face. "Are... Are you serious?" I asked incredulously._

_She gave me a saucy smile. "Very. I want you to kiss me twenty times anywhere you want. And the whole time I won't make a sound. I'll stay completely still. Do that, and I'll be your mate."_

_I eyed her suspiciously for a moment. But I couldn't deny her anything. I yearned for her and wanted desperately for her to accept me as her mate, if this was the price, I would gladly pay it. _

_I placed a kiss on her right temple and her eyes fluttered shut. "One." Her right eyelid. "Two." Left eyelid. "Three." Left temple. "Four." Nose. "Five." Left cheek. "Six." I gently moved the strap of her bra down to kiss her shoulder. "Seven." Inside of her elbow. "Eight." Palm. "Nine." Pulse point. "Ten." Her breaths came out in ragged gasps and looked her in the eyes. I flicked my gaze down to her chest then back to her eyes. Her eyes flashed with understanding. She bit her bottom lip and I nearly groaned. She gave me permission with her eyes and I lowered my head to her chest. I lightly placed my lips to the top of her left breast. "Eleven," I barely whispered. I did the same to her right. "Twelve." I felt myself grow harder and had my eyes slip closed. I ran my hand down her thigh and kissed down an inch lower. "Thirteen." Another inch. "Fourteen." Another on the under side of her right breast. "Fifteen." Her stomach. "Sixteen." Her right knee. "Seventeen." Left knee. "Eighteen." _

_I rose and my eyes settled on her lips, bright pink from being bitten. Her face was flushed and her bottom lip trembled. I tentatively pressed my lips to hers. She gasped but kept to her word and made no further sound or effort to move. Electricity shot through me the moment our lips touched. I reluctantly pulled back. "Nineteen." My eyes raked over her body, searching for any area I may have missed. This was my last chance and I wasn't going to waste it on a place I've already marked. My gaze finally rested in between her legs. My lips ached to rest upon her most private of places. But would that be alright? Was I aloud to kiss her there? Or was it... _too _personal? But then again, she did say anywhere I wanted, and this was anywhere. And oh boy did I want it. I used one hand to pull her closer and then other to creep up the inside of her thigh, parting her legs further. I heard a strangled moan snapped my head up to look at her. She flicked her gaze between my lips and her womanhood. Chloe licked her lips and I lost it right there. With a new resolve I slowly lowered my head to the area I ached to put my mouth upon. My face was three inches from it. Two. One. 1/2. 1/3. 1/4. _

_"Derek," Chloe groaned squirming her hips and fisting my hair. She was breaking her promises but dammit I'm not complaining. "Derek..."_

_I was only a centimeter away with my forehead resting against her abdomen and my head reeled from the overwhelming scent of her strong arousal. I titled my chin up and-_

"Derek!"

I bolted up right in bed with a yelp breathing deeply. There were three things I noticed immediately. One- I was painfully hard. Two- that wonderful moment had only been a god damn dream. And three- Chloe's brother Drew had been the one to wake me up. Fan-fucking-tastic. He sighed in relief when he noticed I was awake.

"Thank God! If you hadn't woken up when you had I would've been permanently scarred."

My eyes widened in horror. _How did he know what I was dreaming?_

"It's a new power I have, but I haven't told Max yet so hush up about it. He'd kill me if he found out I was getting sucked into peoples dreams and didn't tell him. Some of his are frightening. Besides, do you have any idea how hard it is to wake up someone with out actually touching them?"

"You went inside my dream!" I roared.

He continued to look at the wall above my head and shrugged. "Not by choice. Like I said, it's new. I have absolutely no control over it yet."

I growled. "What the hell happened to not judging people on their thoughts? Your obviously repulsed by mine."

"Who said I was judging your thoughts?" he asked, still looking intently at the spot over my head. I turned and saw that it was just a blank wall.

"You might as well have seeing how you can't even look at me," I spat. But really I couldn't blame him. What would I do if I got sucked into a dream some horny teenage boy was having about my younger sister? A helluva lot more than he's doing I'll tell you that.

"I'm not judging you, just respecting your privacy and saving my eyes."

"Wha?"

"Look down and you'll be thanking me instead of questioning my sanity."

Curious, I looked down. What I saw made a blush spread across my cheeks. After James left I laid down and was instantly swept over with the feeling of exhaustion. Usually, I sleep in my boxers, but I'd didn't get the chance to before sleep over came me so I had fallen asleep in my five sizes too tight clothes. Big mistake. I was so hard I ripped my jeans! Oh man, James is gonna kill me. And did Chloe's brother just have to be the one person who could see my dreams?

"I already told you I'm not judging you on your dreams. She's your mate, this is all natural," Drew explained calmly.

I gaped at him in horror. "How... How did you know Chloe was my mate?"

"Well, lets see." He cleared his throat and when he spoke his voice was high pitched probably trying to sound like Chloe. "'Derek I'm going to ask you something and you're going to have to answer me honestly, okay?' And then you nodded and she asked 'Am I your mate?' and then you nodded again. So yeah, I think it's a safe bet."

I growled in frustration. "Don't worry Derek, I'm not going to tell her. Now why don't I go get you some pants so we can go downstairs and eat some pie? I think Steve has a pair that'll fit better than James'."

With that he turned and left. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. Well this sucks. He came back six minutes later with a pair of Jean pants that looked like they still wouldn't fit all too well but would allow me to walk down to the kitchen with out completely embarrassing myself. I put them on along with my sweatshirt-screw it being dirty I do _not_ want to be seen in this shirt!- and walked to the kitchen with Drew. He stopped me at the bottom of the stairs-he was able to touch me since had on a pair of black leather gloves.

"Derek, I think you should pull Chloe aside and tell her today," he said to me seriously.

I gaped at him incredulously. He does realize that if I tell her she's my mate and she excepts, we're gonna have sex right? It's a natural mating procedure to 'mate with your mate' after-or if- they've accepted. Like a bonding type of thing. Chloe was a virgin, I could smell that. Did he honestly want that to happen?

"You're gonna have to tell me what you're thinking Derek, I put up my mind shields and I can't hear your thoughts," Drew said with a small laugh, but I could still smell that he was nervous. I scowled.

"Why the hell would I tell her today? You do know what happens after I tell her, right?"

He fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yeah, and I can't say I'm happy about my baby sister having sex"-my cheeks tinted red-"but if you don't strike soon someone else might take her and I know for a fact that she's meant to be with you. You may not have noticed but you got some fierce competition here man."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Who, Simon? Not shit, I've known that since-"

"Not just Simon, there's two- or well, I guess you could say three other guys here that want her but one of them only wants her body so I guess you could say two."

"Who are they? I want names," I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest while a familiar scowl set itself on my face. I may not think that I'm good enough for her, but I still couldn't stand the thought of any other guy touching her.

"I can't tell you that, I never tell anyone another persons personal thoughts unless it's a life or death situation. It's an invasion of privacy and not my place to tell you. But take me seriously when I tell you that you need to talk to her about it soon. And if you don't tell her about the whole 'I'm bonded to you for life' thing, at least tell her you love her. I mean it Derek," he warned. Then walked he to the kitchen. I snarled in agitation and reluctantly followed- but only because there was pie.

_Chloe's Point of View_

I walked into the kitchen still trying to process what Drew had forced me to see. I guess I always knew I had feelings for Derek, but with everything that's been happening, it just took a while for me to actually be able to face it. Speaking of everything- there's a lot we still have to do- how are we going to get everyone to help us. We still need to save my Aunt and Rae, find Simon and Derek's dad and take down the Edison Group. How are we-

"Chloe!" a male voice yelled. Before I could even take my first step into the kitchen I was enveloped in a pair of strong pale arms. Max.

"Max, I'm glad to see you too, but I want some pie so could you like maybe let go?" I asked turning my head so I could-kind of- look at him. His grey eyes sparkled and he beamed down at me. It occured to me that him and Drew had been waiting to see me for over ten years. I had no idea they even existed, so I was able to deal. But Max and Drew had known I was out there somewhere, just out of their reach. If I remember anything correctly, it's that out of the two, Max adored me the most. He treated me like I was some doll he needed to cherish and protect. Derek did that too, but he did it... differently. I can't exactly say how, but it was different.

"I already got you a piece. Apple, right?"

I smiled, he was right. I nodded and his smile brightened. "Well come on." He lead me over to the table and I couldn't help but notice that everyone was staring at us- or more specifically, Max. They looked like they were in shock. I looked up at Max with questioning eyes, but saw that he was just smiling down at me. _Okay..._

Casper broke the silence that had fallen around the room. "Is Max actually... smiling?"

"Whoa, shut the front door since when does Max smile?" James asked.

I titled my head in confusion. "What do you mean he's 'actually smiling'? When we were kids he smiled all the time."

"Yeah, when we were kids, but now we've been forced to grow up,"Drew said, entering the room with a reluctant Derek behind him. When I saw him my heart sped up a little and I could feel a small smile form on my face. _God, how could I have been so blind?_

I heard Max sigh behind me. "I miss being a little kid. There's so much we never got to do with you because we never saw you outside of the lab play ground. It would be so cool to just be a little kid again for one day."

I saw Alex perk up at this and get a mischievous smile on his face. "You know... I just learned a new potion that could let me do that to you."

Max stiffened and led me over to the chair across from Alex. He sat down in it and I went to sit in the one beside him. Before I could Max gripped my arm and pulled me down onto his lap so that Drew could sit next to us and pull my legs up onto his lap. I gave them a look and they just blushed and shrugged before turing their attention to Alex. _Weirdos. _

"What do you mean you could make that happen?" Max asked a mix of accusation and curiosity in his tone.

Alex's smile widened. "I mean that I just learned a potion that if I could mix it up today, tomorrow you would wake up as little kids. For example, if you all drank it today, then tomorrow I could make Chloe wake up as three, Drew as four, and you as five. You'd look exactly like you did on those birthdays and you'd get to spend the day with each other. I can also make it so that at noon your ages change and Chloe would change to being six, Drew seven, and you eight. Then at four, Chloe would be nine, Drew ten, and you eleven. Then at eight, Chloe would be twelve, Drew thirteen, and you fourteen. Then at midnight, you'd return to your normal ages. Simple."

I gaped at him. "C-can you really do that?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and it doesn't take that long to make I could fix it up while you get a tour of the house."

"Speaking of touring the house- Chloe needs to finish her pie already so we can go!" Casey complained. I rolled my eyes but ate my pie anyways. It was really good.

When I finished, my brothers, Casey, James, the Twins, Sasha, Megan and Casper took us on a tour while everyone else went to help Alex with the potion. But Megan just came to flirt with Trent- which he ignored- and Sasha came to flirt with Derek- I wanted to maim her every time she even looked at him. I knew that he would never go for her because- wait, would he ever go for her? He'd never had a girlfriend and for all I knew busty and brainless could be his type. No, he wouldn't go for someone like that, he's too... smart for that. _Damn it, I think I'm getting jealous of 'most likely to get an STD' girl. _

We were going to what Casey said was the home gym when Simon fell back to walk beside me. He smiled and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I saw Max stiffen beside me and I'm pretty sure Derek and Trent did too. Either way, holding Simons hand felt wrong. I wanted to pull away so I wouldn't give him the wrong impression but I didn't want to hurt his feelings because I still wanted to be his friend. Simon was a nice guy, funny, and admirably cute, but he wasn't... Derek. Thankfully, I didn't need to think of an excuse because Trent and Tyler came over because they wanted to show him something making him leave. I nearly sighed in relief and I noticed Max relax when he was gone. What is with that?

The house had an indoor basketball court, an indoor swimming pool, a huge home gym, a bowling alley, a room that had one of those tiled dance floors and a sound booth for DJ-ing, an art room full of pads and an pencils and canvases, a room for just doing your hair and putting on make up (Tori freaked), and a room with a dozen Crome tables with a bar in the back that faced a huge stage. The basement was half the length of the house-the other half was used for storage- and it was a game-room. It had three 52 inch flat screen TVs scattered around the room, an air hockey table, a pool table, a ping-pong table, a foose-ball table, a line up of arcade games in the back, an X-box, a Wii, and a Play Station 2 with a whole bookshelf of games for each one. There were three dark purple couches in front of each TV and a glass coffee table, the walls were black and splatter painted with about fifty different colors. This place was awesome!

"This place is soo cool!"Simon exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. Tori started gushing to Sasha and Megan how glad she was to have some one normal to talk to. Derek was almost smiling as all the guys tried to talk to him about how much fun they always have here- especially in the stage room. I thought it was all cool, but I didn't really see anything that interested me much. Derek had a gym, Tori had her fashion room, Simon had the art room and the basketball court, but me? Nothing, really.

"Wait!" Casey screamed. Everyone quickly shut up and stared at her wide eyed. "We forgot the best place of all!"

Everyone stared at her with confused expressions, then understanding dawned on them and there was chorus of 'ohhh's.'

"But it's not that important, you just like it because it's just like a real one," the twins said.

"Well I think it's important, so c'mon."

No one moved. Casey pouted and I felt bad and offered to go. She smiled. "You'll like this, I can tell, c'mon." Then grabbed my wrist and tugged me down the hall to a door out of sight from everyone else.

"Okay, what I'm about to show you may just blow your mind. So, for our safety cover your eyes until I say so."

I gave her a look. _What could be in there?_ Part of me was scared but I was way too curious to walk away. I covered my eyes. I heard the door lock click and she pushed me inside and locked the door behind us. My nose scrunched up. It smelt like popcorn and chocolate in here.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I snapped my eyes open... And screamed louder than I ever have in my entire life.

_Derek's Point of View _

I was talking(more like listening) with the twins-still don't like that Trent one too much but Tyler's okay- and James about the other kid Ryan that we haven't met yet. He didn't sound too bad. According to them he had Chloe's hair color with green eyes and an Australian accent. He was fifteen and was about 5'7" tall. He's fine with me as long as he stays away from Chloe. Tyler was currently telling us this story about when him and Ryan had a pie eating contest.

"So were laughing our asses off, James is chasing Casey around the kitchen, my phone's being all crunched up in the garbage disposal, I still got half a pie left-"

He was cut off by a high pitched ear shattering scream. Chloe! My mate! I bolted in the middle of the story and followed her scent, Max doing the same thing. I faintly heard Drew laughing in the background, but I didn't have the will to care at he moment. I slam the door open and charge in leaving the others scrambling to catch up and see what was wrong.

"Chloe, what's-" I cut myself off when I started to actually see where we were. It was a home theater with five rows of seven seats and a huge theater sized movie screen. The back of the room had a huge counter filled with different types of candy, a pop corn maker, and a soda machine. In between both was Casey who was laughing her ass of and Chloe who was bouncing up and down repeating 'oh my God, oh my God, this can't be real, oh my GOD!' I scowled at her but she didn't seem to care.

"Chloe!" I roared. She finally looked at me with excitement in her eyes. She was so happy about this that I almost wasn't mad at her._ Almost_. She noticed my agitation and her eyes dimmed and I almost felt bad. _Almost._

"What the hell was that? You can't go screaming at the top of your lungs like that, I thought you were in danger or hurt or worse!"

Her eyes turned sad and Simon decided to step in and defend her. "Dude, back off. We've been on the run for weeks, she just excited that she can watch movies again, give her some slack." He brushed past me and stood beside Chloe, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. I glared at their intertwined hands and clenched my fists. Backing off was the last thing on my mind now. Though I couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable Chloe looked now. Probably because I was yelling at her.

"Just because this place is huge and full of luxuries doesn't mean we're in any less danger than before. The Edison Group wants us dead, we can't go screaming because we see a movie theater!"

_Derek, shut up! Can't you see you're making her upset? _

I jumped and put my hands over my ears. What the hell? It sounded like the voice was coming from... inside my head! A voice that sounded suspiciously like Drew...

Speak of the devil. He burst out laughing and everyone stared at him. He calmed down and began to explain.

"Sorry, but you see I spoke to Derek in his mind and then he jumped and covered his ears which for whatever reason I found hysterical. So please, forget I did anything."

I glared at him. "Stay. _Out_. Of. My. _Head!_"

He put his hands up in surrender. "Chill man, it's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal? Not that big a deal! You're invading my personal thoughts without permission, thoughts that I will never give you permission to see. So just back off and keep your mind in your own head!" I was angry. So angry. Angry because she was careless enough to scream for no good reason. Angry because I was making her upset when she was finally feeling happy- which she deserved to be. But most of all, I was angry because I had to be the bad guy telling her how stupid she was being while Simon got to go over there and comfort her and be like a normal boyfriend. Something I could never do.

"You know what? Whatever, but next time you scream? Don't expect me to coming running in to save you."

"I never asked you to do that," she raged.

"Well if not me who? You can't take care of yourself, you're just a necromancer. You don't have super strength or spells or the ability to chuck an lamp at someone! All your kind are good for is raising the dead and going mental because of it! So tell me Chloe, if you didn't have me to protect you for the past two weeks, do you think you'd even be here?" I screamed in pure rage.

Her eyes filled with un shed tears and her bottom lip trembled. Her eyes were both angry and sad. I hadn't meant to say that, she really was useful. Without her, I'm not sure I would've made it back to Simon and Tori. Without her, Liam probably would've killed me. Without her... I'm not sure what I'd do. She seethed and looked at me with her hurt blue eyes.

"So what, y-you think it's your j-job or s-something?"

"I don't think it's my job, I know it is," I said firmly.

"Well c-congratulations, you're f-fired."

Then left with Casey, with out turning back. What I had said to her fully sunk in and I slumped my shoulders in defeat. I had just insulted her in one of the worst possible ways when it comes to Chloe, I called her helpless.

I sighed and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Simon. I scowled, but my heart wasn't in it, my mind was still on Chloe. He looked at me with disapproving eyes.

"Dude, what the hell was that? You've really done it this time." Everyone put in some form of 'yeah' or 'you messed up big.'

I sighed again. "But I didn't mean it. Damn it, I really have done it. How do I get her to forgive me?"

Simon shrugged. "How would I know? An apology won't cut it this time."

Sasha pushed Simon aside pressed herself into my side. I scowled a whole hearted scowl at her. "Oh, just forget about Chloe. She's a pathetic stuttering baby, we should go up to my room and-"

I pulled back roughly. "Fuck off. And don't say that about Chloe. She's worth way more than you," I spat. Then stalked away, just like Chloe had before.

I'd seriously fucked up this time and she wasn't going to forgive me as easy as the last times. But I had to get her to forgive. I'd get on my knees and beg if that's what it took to get my mate back. And one way or another, I was going to get my mate back.

**Wow that was a long chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write but I posted it today because I wanted to post it before my school went on it's big trip. Sorry that the chapter kind of flip flops but it was hard to organize. My bad. I hoped you liked it and please review! It would really make my day! :D **


	5. The Aftermath

**Heyyy so this is gonna be the chapter where they have girl time and then the next chapter will be when they have guy time because I think they should all try to get to know each other separately because there are some things you don't share with the opposite gender and I feel like those things need to be said. The boys' night is really just the guys using a spell to watch the girls so I'll do a short little clip of that at the end but I'm not going to devote a whole chapter to it. Thanks for all the people who reviewed, you guys are the best! The last chapter ended on a sad note, and when I went back to read it, I realized something. I had Max there during the scene, but I didn't make him defend his sister. So here's the aftermath of all this shit, starting in Chloe's POV, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I only own my seventeen OC's (yes I counted)**

_Chloe's Point of View_

I couldn't believe Derek just said those awful things to me. After the werewolves, the walk to Andrew's, and helping him through his Changes, I'd thought that we'd become closer. I guess I was wrong. Because if he really knew me and if we'd really gotten closer, he'd know that I didn't need him to protect me and that he didn't have to save me. What bothered me even more was that Max was standing right there, and he didn't even defend me. Even Simon- a guy I've only known for a couple of weeks- defended me before my brother did, and that hurt. I knew it shouldn't, but it did. Did he believe the same as Derek? Did he think that I was just a helpless little necromancer that needed to be more careful? I didn't want him to think that, I really didn't.

Every time I thought of what Derek said my body was feel numb and my stomach would churn. His words replayed themselves in my head;

'_Don't expect me to come running in to save you.'_

'_You can't take care of yourself, you're just a necromancer!'_

'_All your kind is good for are raising the dead and going mental because of it!'_

'_So tell me Chloe, if you didn't have me to protect you for the past two weeks, do you think you'd even be here?'_

'_I don't think it's my job, I know it is.'_

But the one that stuck to me most was;

'_Well, if not me, who?'_

Sometimes I may have thought that I was completely useless and that I was just holding him back, and I've even thought that maybe he'd thought the same thing, but I'd never thought he'd be rude enough to say it to my face. Every word he said sent a searing blade through my chest.

"Chloe," Casey said gently, taking me out of my inner musings, "don't think about it too much, James use to be like that before he told me I was his mate. If he's anything like James he probably feels terrible right now."

I gasped. "W-Wait, you just said b-before James t-told you you're his m-mate." _Does that mean that…? _I'm _Derek's _mate?

Casey's eyes widened and her lips formed a silent curse. "Well, he was like that with everyone, but it was worse with me. It's probably nothing, don't worry about it. Do you want to go down stairs?" she asked, trying to distract me from the point.

Normally, I would've objected and demanded she tell me more, because I _knew_ she was hiding something, but right now, I felt completely drained and just wanted to go upstairs, crawl under the covers, and take a nice long nap.

I shook my head. "No, I-I just wanna take a nap. Can y-you show me upstairs, I d-don't really remember how to get to our room?"

She gave me a sad smile. "Sure."

She silently led me up to the room and handed me a pair of light blue and white striped cotton shorts and a baby blue tank top to sleep in. I thanked her and she turned to leave, but I had to ask her something that had been bothering me since I stormed out on Derek.

"Hey, Casey?" I asked nervously, not quite sure how she would react to my question.

"Yeah," she asked encouragingly, like she knew that I was nervous about asking her and wanted to reassure me that she didn't mind.

I looked down and picked fuzz off of the pajamas in my hand. "Y-You love James, r-right?"

She gave me a confused look. "Of course I love James, why do you ask?"

"Has he ever… m-made you r-really mad, like said something y-you didn't th-think you could forgive, and you f-felt like you hated him, but still l-loved him at the same time?" I was curious to hear her answer. I loved Derek, but at this moment I just hated him for what he said to me.

I wasn't sure if I hated him more.

"Well…" she began uncertainly, thoughtfully, "he did once, and I was so sure that I would never forgive him. I thought that I hated him more than I loved him."

"And wh-what h-happened? You're obviously together n-now," I said. She was so close to how I was feeling.

"He cheated," she said matter-of-factly, "he told me that he only got mad at me because I was being stupid and I could've gotten myself hurt."

My brows scrunched in confusion. "How is that cheating?"

She took a deep breath and sighed. "He cheated because… because he told me I was his mate." She caught my look and elaborated. "I wasn't mad enough to deny that I loved him and… well…"

She didn't have to elaborate; I already knew what she meant. She was too happy to hear that he loved her back to be mad anymore. But Derek wasn't going to that, because Derek didn't love me. I felt like I'd swallowed a spoonful of cement, there was a heavy stone weighing down my stomach.

"I get it. C-Can you go downstairs, I kinda just w-wanna be alone and s-sleep, I'm r-really tired," I half lied, I was tired, and I did wanna be alone so I could sleep, but I still half wanted to talk to her and vent about how much I loved Derek and how I wasn't sure if I hated him more than I loved him.

She nodded. "Okay, I'll come back and get you for dinner if you're not already up." Then she left.

_Derek's Point of View_

I felt like shit. I couldn't believe I had actually said those things to Chloe. I hadn't meant to, they just sort of came out. I didn't mean any of it- at all. Okay, that's a lie- I did mean one of the things I said. It_ is_ my job to protect her. I didn't sign up for it, I was assigned to it. It hadn't meant for Chloe to become my mate, it just happened. Now, whenever she was in trouble, my instincts to protect her were overwhelming. It was need that I couldn't shake and didn't really fulfilling. I love her and I want to be there for her, but every time I do, I always end up blowing up on her afterwards, and am too stubborn to apologize.

Not this time.

I was going to find Chloe, I was going to swallow my pride, and I was going to apologize. I was going to grovel at her feet until she forgave me.

With a new resolve and mission in mind, I set out to find my gorgeous mate.

I was on my way up the stairs to her room where I could hear the faint hum of her and Casey's voices when I was stopped by Steve. I liked him well enough, but right now, the interruption was seriously annoying.

"Derek, I need to talk to you," he said kindly yet seriously, smiling broadly.

I growled lowly in my chest. "Can it wait; I have to go do something?"

"Not really, I'd like to talk to you about your with drawl."

My face screwed up. "With drawl?" What did he think that I was some kind of drug addict who couldn't get his fix while he was on the run?

"Wait that came out wrong, what I really mean is that I'd like to talk to you about werewolves."

My eyes perked up. I'd waited a long time to be able to talk to another werewolf, one that wasn't dangerous, so that I could understand my kind better. I had so many questions. Questions about my Change, whether I was supposed to be so muscular since I was about three times more muscular than both him and James, why I had puberty smack down (as Chloe so kindly put it to Rae when we were still stuck at Lyle House), and questions about ma-

Mates, my mate was upset with me, that's why I had originally been going up the stairs, not to talk to Steve about my race. I had to get Chloe back.

"That's great and all, but now's really not the time," I declined. I didn't care if I sounded rude; I just wanted to find Chloe.

"Trust me; this is important. If it wasn't, I wouldn't be bothering you after you screwed up so bad with your mate," he said smoothly.

I snapped my head around to face him fast enough that I would've gotten whip lash if I wasn't a werewolf. "How do you know about me pissing off Chloe and what makes you think she's my mate?" I growled. He couldn't know that she was my mate, I was so careful about hiding my feelings about her. Hell, I barely admitted them to myself.

"A) I heard the whole thing. Making fun of her powers and her capability to protect herself?" He shook his head slowly. "Not a smart move. And B) I can smell it."

"You can what?" I asked, both surprised and repulsed by his answer.

He gave me a look. "Oh come one, don't tell me that Casey and Claire didn't smell different than every other girl here."

I thought about it. They did in a way. Casey smelt like James and Claire smelt like Steve, but I thought that was just because they were around each other so much and didn't give it a second thought. But now that I thought about it, their smell was _in_ them, like deep inside. I wonder if James could smell that Chloe was my mate.

"Yeah, I notice now, but I really need to talk to Chloe so if you don't-"

"Don't even bother," I feminine voice said above us. I looked over to see Casey glaring at me as she descended down the stairs.

I scowled back. "And why not?"

"Because she's sleeping, you chewing her out made her sleepy."

I nearly winced but was able to stay firm and keep my scowl in place. "I didn't mean any of it; I'm going up there to apologize."

"Trust me; an apology won't save you this time."

Her words struck me as if she'd struck me with a hammer. I hadn't once considered that Chloe wouldn't forgive me. The thought of her staying mad at me made my chest feel hollow, like part of me was missing. I couldn't even imagine having her hate me. She was the first person I've ever met that didn't judge me and shy away before she even got to know me. Simon was my brother, but I couldn't help but wonder if he'd even be nice to me if we weren't related. Chloe wasn't related to me, I'd acted like a total ass towards her, and she was still kind to me. I could argue that that was just the kind of person she was, but I'd like to think that she was nice to me because she saw something in me. I knew that that was near impossible, but it was nice to dream.

After we got separated from Simon and Tori, we'd gotten closer. The whole being away from Simon and Tori thing probably helped seeing how Tori was a total bitch that made me even more cranky than usual and was constantly putting down Chloe. She'd stayed with me during my Change and even missed the bus for it. Just staying there took guts, but being able to comfort me was unreal. That had pushed me and her closer together to the point where it just felt right to worry about each other.

Now I'd probably ruined that forever.

Casey was right; an apology wasn't going to fix this. So what will?

Casey brushed past me, bumping into my shoulder which did more harm than good to her, and joined the others in the kitchen.

In that moment, one thing came clear.

I needed to figure out what Chloe wanted, what she wanted to hear and what I needed to say. I needed to explain myself, to give her some kind of gesture, make her see that I was sorry and that I didn't mean any of what it said.

I needed to talk to Drew.

**Okay, sorry that it's so short, but I felt it was a good break in between this chapter and the next one or else it would be really long and not make much sense. My bad for not updating in forever and I promise that they'll be little kids soon. Anybody ****got any ideas on what you want them to do when they're kids and what they should be like? Leave it in your review. This reminds me; REVIEW!**


	6. Fixing Nightmares

**Hi guys, great news! I'm finally updating this story after like FOREVER! I can't even express how sorry I am about not updating for so long. It's just that I had finals in Algebra, Spanish, Science, Band, and I have to take the citizenship test as my History final. How messed up is that? No one passes it! To all my readers and reviewers thank you so much for everything you do! :D Anyways, it's time for an update isn't it? Well, you've waited long enough, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer- I love my OC's but they are nothing compared to Kelley's characters.**

_Derek's Point of View_

"Drew!" I boomed as I stalked into the kitchen.

He turned away from the twins, Casper, James, and Sophie and his blue eyes widened. I felt the weird cold swipe of his mind invasion as I made my way over to him. His eyes gained a glint of panic before he swore and bolted out the side door. I growled and chased after him. I would've caught him before he went through the doorway if James hadn't grabbed my arm when I passed him.

"Derek, why are you chasing Drew with an angry expression?"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp and scowled at him. "None of your business."

He sighed. "Dude, can I talk to you in the living room?"

"No," I answered automatically. This guy was seriously getting on my last nerve. I needed to find Drew now and he just kept keeping me in the kitchen or trying to get me into some other room where Drew wasn't. Drew's a mind reader, soul seer, dream walker, and Chloe's half brother, making him the perfect person to help get her to forgive me.

"Come on man this is important," he pleaded.

"And so is what I need Drew for so if you could just fuck off that would be great."

He growled in frustration, low and deep, but not nearly as intimidating as mine. Scarier or not, the wolf in me bristled, tensing for the potential threat.

I looked from him, where Drew had gone, then back at him again. There was no way in hell that he was going to let me go see Drew before he told me what he wanted to say.

"Fine, you've got two minutes."

_Chloe's Point of View_

_I was running through the woods in a desperate attempt to get away from the wolf chasing me. The wolf teased me, making me think that I could actually run away from him. In reality, he was five times faster, and he enjoyed this chase far too much. _

"_Derek!" I screamed. I'd been screaming his name for a while, hoping that by some miracle he would hear me and come to my rescue. _

_The wolf behind me growled and picked up its pace. I panicked and bolted to my left. It followed the sudden turn effortlessly, increasing its speed, obviously growing tired of the cat and mouse act. The urge to look back and see how close he was was overwhelming and I tried my hardest to refrain. I'd always yelled at the stupid girl in a movie who looked back while she was being chased. When you look back either something unexpected pops out in front of you or you trip over something stupid like a tree root and lose any chance you had of escaping. I _knew _that, I _knew_ it was stupid, but I did it anyways. _

_I spared a quick glance backwards at the golden brown furred wolf chasing me to find it only a foot away. I screamed and smacked into what felt like a brick wall. Before I could fall backwards two hands grabbed my forearms and threw me against a tree. _

_My head hit the tree trunk with a sickening '_thwack.'_ Pain exploded behind my eyes and black spots danced around the edge of my vision. The face of the person who'd thrown me came into view. I nearly threw up when I saw him, a face that had haunted me for days. Ramon. With frightening start I realized that if Ramon had just been the one to throw me that meant that the golden brown wolf chasing me had been Liam. I screamed. _

_He backhanded me. "Shut up," Ramon growled, "we wouldn't want to attract any attention now would we?"_

_I whimpered and cradled my cheek with my hand. I hated- _hated!_ - feeling so helpless. But I was, and the only person who could come to my rescue hadn't responded to any of my summons. _

_Liam, newly human, sauntered over with only a pair of unbuttoned jeans on. "You put up a helluva chase cutie, but our little game of cat and mouse is over. Now that we got you without your boy around I can finally pay you back for stabbing me a few days back."_

_Ramon grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I tried to wriggle around my wrists but he just tightened his hold until it was at the point of bruising. I winced and stayed put. _Where the hell is Derek?

_Derek was always there to bail me out of trouble, always there to fix everything when I couldn't. I was a lot more helpless than I'd like to think, but right now, when I was losing all hope of Derek coming to my rescue and playing the part of my hero, I finally had to face how worthless I really was. Liam was advancing slowly, allowing the fear in my stomach to grow and run ramped. His nostrils flared and he looked over to his left (my right.) _

"_Why hello there pup, how nice of you to join us, come to see me have a little fun with your girl?"_

_My head snapped in the same direction. There stood Derek, not looking the least bit upset by the fact that I was pinned to the ground at the mercy of two homicidal werewolves. Why wasn't he angry? Despite his odd behavior I was beyond relieved to see him. _

"_Derek…" I whispered, hoping he'd get the message. He gave me a bored look then turned his attention back to Liam. _

"_You can have her," he rumbled, "I'm sick of taking care of her, do what you want."_

_I sputtered. "Wh-what?"_

_He turned back to me, an annoyed scowl on his face. Panic welled up inside me. _Maybe he's joking?_ It didn't seem that way._

"_I warned you, Chloe. I told you that next time you got in trouble that I wouldn't be there to bail you out and that you shouldn't expect me to come running to save your ass." _

_My breathing hitched before speeding up to the border line of hyperventilating. "B-b-but I d-d-didn't th-think that y-you m-meant it! Y-you were just m-m-mad, pl-please, Derek, please!"_

_He shook his head. "It's too late for that Chloe. You didn't take me seriously and that's your own fault, I'm done taking care of you."_

_He turned and casually walked away. Hot tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head violently repeating the word no over and over again. This couldn't be happening it just couldn't! _

_Liam let out a low menacing cackle. "See that cutie; I'm doing him a favor."_

_He pounced and ripped off his jeans. I screamed as his hand reached for my zipper…_

I bolted upright in bed screaming. I was tangled up in my covers and covered in sweat. A hand smoothed my hair and I twisted, hands raised to smack. They caught them midway and made a shushing sound.

"It's okay, you're okay, it was just a dream…" they reassured.

I looked up to see Max's grey eyes glazes over with concern. I sighed in relief and collapsed against his chest. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back soothingly while I sobbed into his chest. I'm not sure how long we stayed there, him holding me with me crying into his chest, but after a while all my tears had dried up and we just sat there on the bed. Max was the first one to break the silence.

"I came up here to tell you that Alex finished the potion and is waiting for us in the kitchen. Everyone's already there eating dinner."

_It's dinner time already?_ I looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 6:52_. I was asleep that long? Wow. _I sniffed and nodded.

"I-I'll be right down. Just let me clean up first."

He assessed my mused hair, tear streaked face, and blood shot eyes before nodding slowly and picking me up out of his lap.

"I'll see you down there." Then he left.

I sighed and got up to go to the bathroom. I cleaned myself up then made my way down to the kitchen, not even bothering to change out of my pajamas. Just like Max said everyone was at the table scarfing down pasta, garlic bread, or chicken. As soon as I walked in Alex's eyes lit up.

"Chloe, finally, I've been waiting for you to come down for like half an hour! Max and Drew already drank what they had to-"

"- and it was nasty!" Drew interrupted.

"Oh, quit being a baby, it wasn't that bad," Alex teased. "Anyways, it's just small shot of it, but since you're so tiny and skinny it should be enough."

I smiled and took the remaining seat between Max and Drew (which was probably intentional.) The shot of potion was already in an actual shot glass next to a glass of Dr. Pepper. How they knew that it was my favorite was an obvious answer; Drew. I gave him a half smile and picked up the shot. I looked around and noticed that almost everyone was watching me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and took the shot before looking down. I fought back the urge to gag. Drew was right, it was foul.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and looked up just in time to meet Derek's emerald green eyes. He had on his expressionless mask; just like the one he had on in my dream. I looked back down at my plate and didn't look back up once for the entire meal. People tried to start conversation with me, but I wasn't in the mood for it. I ignored the concerned stares of my brothers, Simon, Trent, and Derek. It's harder than it sounds.

Once everything was cleaned up and put in the dishwasher or thrown away. Casey gasped. Everyone looked at her alarmingly, wondering what was wrong.

"Oh my God! We didn't set up the boundaries for bonding night!"

My eyebrows scrunched up I confusion, as did Tori and Simon's- I wouldn't know if Derek's did, I refused to even look at him. Everyone else must have known what she was saying though because their worry quickly turned into excitement and/ or amusement. I could assume that bonding night was when we all sat down and got to know each other, but that doesn't explain anything about boundaries.

Charlotte looked over at us then back at Casey. "Casey honey, they're all tired and probably aren't up to whatever it is you kids do during your 'bonding nights.' How about tomorrow night, give them some time to rest?"

Casey groaned. "But Mom, Chloe won't be 15 tomorrow night," she whined.

Charlotte sighed and put down the dish towel she was holding. "Then you'll have to do it the next day. I'm sorry honey, but not tonight."

Everyone made some indication of disappointment but reluctantly agreed. We all headed up to our rooms and went to sleep. All except me, I tossed and turned for a few hours until falling into a restless sleep.

_Derek's Point of View_

I hardly got any sleep last night. All I could think about was what James had told me. He'd said that once he'd messed up with Casey as I had with Chloe and that the only way he was able to get her to forgive him was to tell her about being his mate. I can't tell Chloe that she's my mate; she'd be disgusted and never speak to me again. Then again, if I don't get her to forgive me she'd never speak to me again either. She wouldn't even look at me last night. At least I didn't have to make a decision right away, I had all day to come up with something since they were going to be stuck as little kids and probably not remember any of what had happened the day before. If I was really lucky-which I never am- she'd completely forget about everything once she was fifteen again and not remember what I'd said.

I was currently eating breakfast with everyone but Drew, Chloe, Max, and Casey. Claire had found some of James old clothes for Drew and Max and Charlotte had found some for Chloe. I looked up at the sound of nearly silent footsteps.

There in the doorway was a groggy eyed Max in all of his eight year old glory. He was about three and a half feet tall, probably twice the height of Drew and Chloe. He was wearing a pair of worn out blue converse, green basketball shorts, and a yellow t-shirt. Everyone gaped.

"Whoa," Casper said, "he's actually wearing colors."

The girls made awe noises at how 'cute' and 'little' he was. I rolled my eyes at them, just like all the other guys did. Max blinked and looked at all of us one by one until his eyes rested on me.

He gaped. "Whoa! He's so tall! Look at him he's huge!" That got a laugh out of everyone. "What?" Max said. "What's so funny?"

Before anyone could answer Drew ran into the kitchen with Mason chasing after him yelling for him to slow down. Drew completely ignored him and ran around the kitchen showing no sign of stopping. He was adorable; even I had to admit it. He was a bit over three feet tall with light blond hair- must get darker as he gets older that happens a lot. He was wearing a light blue shirt, dark blue basketball shorts, and red converse. James must have liked basketball shorts and converse as a kid.

He stopped abruptly and looked at all of us with mesmerized eyes. "Oh, pretty colors."

The girls all made more comments about how cute they both were while the guys just watched with amusement. By pretty colors he probably meant our auras- what else could it be? Then his eyes lit up again and he ran to the doorway.

"Chloe!" he screamed.

I looked over and nearly gasped. Chloe was only six years old and not even close to three feet tall. She had long hair that went down to her waist and was pulled up into a ponytail. She wore lavender colored shirt, yellow flip flops, and dark blue cargo shorts. She was sucking her thumb and holding onto Casey's hand looking shyly around her with her innocent big blue eyes. It seemed like she didn't want to leave Casey's side, but once she saw Max and Drew she took her thumb out of her mouth and smiled before racing over to them. Max picked her up and flung her onto his back. He looked back at her and cocked his head to the side.

"You're short," he said matter of factly. Chloe pouted and everyone laughed- what is with them and laughing today? Seriously, they aren't _that_ cute… maybe.

"Am n-not!" she squealed in a high pitched voice.

"Are too!"

"A-am not!"

"Yes you are," Drew interjected.

They went on like that for a few minutes and didn't show any signs of stopping any time soon. I mentally groaned.

_This is going to be a_ long _day_.

**Hi guys, sorry that it's soo short but my sister is bugging me for the computer and I'm not sure when I'll have another time to update so I'm posting it now. Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	7. The Swan Princess

**Don't worry, I'm not dead. I know that I haven't written much in well… forever. But I have a great reason! I did a road trip that went Tennessee, Louisiana, Alabama, Mississippi, Texas, another day of Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California, Nevada, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Oklahoma, Arkansas, then finally back to Tennessee. As you can see, I was very busy and didn't always have access to internet or a laptop. I'm here now so it doesn't really matter and don't worry the summer isn't over yet so I'll have all of them updated by the time I go back to school guaranteed. **

**Disclaimer; just my OC's babe**

_Derek's Point of View_

After an hour of observing Chloe, Max, and Drew as children for only an hour I'd noticed four things about them.

One; Chloe didn't like to be away from either of them for very long periods of time. If she was away from them for more than ten minutes she'd get all quiet and nervous. Nobody else noticed because it had only happened twice and even then it was only because Max and Drew were on the same pee schedule and the closet bathroom was four rooms away. This brings me to number two.

Max and Drew would wait until it hurt their bladder when they moved to go to the bathroom. They didn't like being away from Chloe just as much as she didn't like being away from them. Max acted as though no one else could protect her. Of course that was complete bull. James and I could take way better care of them seeing how we were older and stronger. Max was far too stubborn to realize that as a kid he wasn't much of a threat, genetically altered vampire or not. Still, I had to admire his determination and mind set seeing how that's exactly what I was like. I'd never admit it to anyone but I saw a lot of similarities between us, but back on track.

Number three; Chloe didn't like to talk very much. Unless she was talking to Max, Drew, Casey, or the adults she only said enough to be polite. Personally I think that it was because he stutter was off the charts. As a teenager she only stuttered when she was scared, humiliated, lying, or nervous, but as a six year old it was more like every other word. It makes sense that it would decrease as she got older and learned how to control it, but she was only six, she had no idea if it would get better. Max had broken a kid's nose for making fun of her stutter so she probably felt safe around him and Drew was an understanding person by nature, it came with his powers.

Then lastly; Max catered to Chloe's every whim without complaint. Sure, he treated Drew well but he didn't do everything for him with a shine in his eyes saying he was honored to be in his presence. He held her up on a thousand foot high pedestal. He never strayed five feet from her side if he could help it. Chloe didn't seem to notice the special treatment. Not that she doesn't deserve it, Chloe is an incredible person that deserves the world, but I found it odd that her brother would admire her so much. I didn't say anything though, no one else thought much of it.

At the moment they were arguing over what Disney movie they wanted to watch. And by they; I mean Chloe, Max, and Drew were arguing with Simon, Casey, and Casper over whether they should watch The Swan Princess or Toy Story. Drew really didn't care but Chloe wanted it so he defended her wants. Max knew that Chloe wanted to watch it so he was ready to strangle them for her to get her way. Personally all the arguing was just giving me a head ache.

I must not have been the only one because just as I was thinking it James stood up and shouted, "Oh my God! You three are being so immature."

"Aren't they?" Casper said, gesturing towards Chloe, Max, and Drew.

James fixed him with a look. "You're joking, right? I'm confused, which one of us is here is like, seven years old?"

"I am!" Drew exclaimed with his arm raised high. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Naturally James' comment had started and uproar between the two. Casper yelling at James made Casey mad so she joined in. Hearing the fight made Charlotte and Claire come in and yell at them to stop fighting. Have you ever been around little kids during a screaming match? Drew didn't seem to notice much but Max had super hearing like me. We both had the same reaction of wincing and the small burst of anger. Why are we angry, you might ask? Chloe obviously wasn't use to screaming- or at least not to this degree. Her bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes filled up with tears. Max worshiped Chloe and she was my mate so it made us upset that she was upset. Max joined in the fight, which only added to the yelling making it worse.

I sighed. _Looks like _I_ have to fix this._ I got up and crossed the living room to the flat screen. No one noticed. I took out the movie that Chloe wanted and popped it into the DVD player. It took a total of five seconds for everyone to realize that the previews for other decade old Disney movies were playing then another five for everyone to realize that I'm the one who put it in.

"What was that for?" Simon yelled.

I shrugged and grunted. Simon heaved an annoyed sigh and sat down on the couch. Everyone else followed. I wasn't looking but I could feel Max's jealous eyes on me. He wished he'd thought of it so that he could've given Chloe what she wanted and have her be grateful to him. It was only for a second because Chloe quickly tugged him excitedly to the couch so that she could watch her movie. For reasons that I couldn't fathom a pang of jealousy shot through my chest. What did I have to be jealous about? He's only her brother; it isn't like I have to worry about him stealing her from me.

It wasn't until about the middle of the movie that everyone started to get into it if they hadn't been before. I wasn't actually watching it (and was wondering why the hell I was even sitting there) however Chloe seemed to be completely mesmerized by it. She'd 'ohhh' and 'awe' at the romantic mushy parts, cry or make sounds of disappointment at all the sad parts, and scream at the TV about how wrong it was when something bad was about to happen or the character was doing something stupid. It was kind of cute actually. Everyone else thought so too. Well, not everyone. Sasha, Megan, and Tori thought that watching a little kid movie just to please Chloe, Max, and Drew was ridiculous. Go figure.

At the moment we were towards the end where Prince Derek (everyone got a kick out of that) was trying to kill the beast in order to save the life of his beloved Princess Odette. Chloe was having a near heart attack. She may have a problem talking to people but she had absolutely no problem talking to the screen.

"No! D-Derek he's r-r-right behi-hind you!"

"Chloe shhh! I'm trying to hear the movie, I need to know what happens to Prince Derek," Casper scolded, eyes never leaving the TV.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Casper may act like a cool hot shot player, but on the inside he has the maturity level of an innocent five year old. Chloe didn't even tear her eyes away from the movie to glare at him, Max did it for her. I decided it was a good time to go to the kitchen for a snack and avoid the tears that were likely to come from either Prince Derek's death or Prince Derek and Princess Odette's heartfelt reunion. Again, no one seemed to notice, they were too invested in how things would turn out.

I was rummaging through the snack/ junk food cabinet when my nose was assaulted with the scent of what I liked to call a whores bath mixed with a little bit of a sickly sweet cotton candy scent. Sasha. Fan-freakin-tastic.

"What do you want?" I asked bluntly without looking away from the snacks. I was debating between Swiss Rolls and Cheez-Itz… or both.

"You," she said in what I think was suppose to be a seductive tone.

"Not available."

"Sure you are what guy doesn't want to hook up with an attractive girl when given the chance?"

"None, but I don't see an attractive girl in the room that's giving me the chance."

She came closer, standing in the doorway. It wasn't a threat, but my instincts instantly reacted to the lack of an exit. I felt my hackles rise and the wolf bristle.

_Ignore it, she's no threat to us_, I told him.

But did he listen to me? No, because he thought he was the freakin' expert on these things. His discomfort made me uneasy even though I knew that there was no threat (or at least not a physical one.) But the wolf didn't like not having a way to get out. It made him feel antsy; fenced in. I ignored it the best I could and decided to just get both to avoid staying in a small space with Sasha longer than necessary. I made a motion for her to move out of the way. She ignored it.

"Maybe you don't understand what I'm trying to say," she insisted.

"No," I corrected. "You don't understand what I'm trying to say."

A brief flash of annoyance flicked over her eyes before they turned sultry again. "Maybe we should go talk about it in my room."

I scowled at her. "I'll pass."

I tried to shove past her but she resisted. I could easily push her away but I didn't like to do that to avoid becoming like Liam and Ramon and lose touch with my humanity. If she didn't stop soon though I was willing to make an exception.

"Why are you acting like you don't want me?" she asked with false innocence. She popped her hip to the side and placed her hand on it then raised her arm so she was leaning on the door frame. She was going for seductive but instead of exciting me it made me lose my appetite.

"It's not acting if I don't want you."

"Why, it's not like you have a mate, right?"

My shoulders tensed involuntarily. The only people who knew about Chloe being my mate were me, James, Steve, and possibly Max depending on whether he can smell it or not. It wasn't exactly a topic I talked about freely and I always get anxious when people bring it up.

_Calm down… she has no idea that Chloe is your mate… you're just being paranoid. _

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by another voice.

"Sasha, keep your slut germs to yourself and let the poor guy out of the pantry."

"Shut it James, this isn't any of your business."

He shrugged. "Maybe… maybe not… but I didn't think you'd want this to go public seeing how the movies pretty much over and everyone's going to come in here for a midmorning snack. Oh and I'd hurry up because I can already hear Alex complaining about how we were stupid enough to use the living room TV when we have our own movie theater."

Sasha glared at him before strutting out of the room.

"You're welcome," James said smugly.

I grunted and walked out of the now clear closet door.

"Oh, by the way, by the time we get finished it's going to be time for them to change ages again so we're going to end up going swimming."

Again I grunted an answer and sat down at the table. James sighed and went back into the living room most likely because that's where Casey was. Now if only I could get up the guts to tell Chloe about being my mate so that I could do that worry free?

I sighed. _Today is going to be a_ long _day._

**Hey, sorry that it isn't that long but it was more just a filler chapter seeing how this is one of my less popular stories and I need to update all of them in the next three weeks. But I like this story best so it got updated first. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
